Its A Common Crisis
by Thats So Slytherin
Summary: After being brutally dumped in front of the whole school and my parents, there's only one thing I can do to gain back my popularity...by stupidly agreeing on a bet. A bet to turn one of the most unpopular girls in Hogwarts into the most wanted girl. Problem is they picked Delaney Shaw. Scary and impervious Delaney Shaw. Sometimes I'm too cocky for my own good...
1. Chapter 1

_A/N:_

_Welcome to 'Its a common crisis'._

* * *

This cannot be happening. I repeat, not be happening. _Especially not to me_.Maybe I'm just dreaming. A quick pinch later I cross that out. I wonder if anyone is witnessing this. I seek a glance to my right and sure enough, half the station has stopped whatever insignificant thing they were doing before and they are now watching the most embarrassing moment of my life unfold in front of my eyes.

Oh Merlin, she's still talking. Does she ever shut up.

"...you were great. But I'm a woman and I need a man... Not a boy"

HEY! Who's she calling a boy. I'm way manly. I have chest hair now and everything. Psh. Take that.

I should probably explain. I, James Sirius Potter, Quidditch extraordinaire, beloved son of THE Harry James Potter, Friend to many, admired by many, owner of my soft and bouncy hair, am currently getting very publicly dumped by my girlfriend Veronica Foxx. On a train station. In front of my parents. The Hogwarts student body and my best mates. This will ruin my rep. I'm the dumper not the dumpee.  
Oh fml.

And there she goes again.

"...Vicky understands me."

Wait...Vicky? "Who the fuck is Vicky?!" I asked.

"James." she screeched. I had to fight the urge to cover my ears with my hands. Believe me, it wasn't easy. "You never listen to me. Gosh, I am so done with high school boys. That's why I'm with Victor Krum now."

Holy Shit! "Victor Krum! Merlin! he's old enough to be your father. Ew. That's so Gross."

She flipped her blonde hair off her shoulder and scoffed "Junior. Victor Krum JR."

Now it was my turn to scoff. "HIM?!." Damn. JR was a model turned lead singer of the hit band Troll in Reverse. Okay, So I'm a little jealous. Of him, not her. That guy is a freaking Casanova. He must be getting some left, right and center. Not that I don't get my fair share of action. But in Hogwarts all the girls might as well be the same. Theres not much variation. But who I'm a to complain.

"Oh grown up James. At least Vicky has ambitions" - I'm actually surprised she even knows that word - "And doesn't just sit around day dreaming about Quidditch everyday."

I _Do too_ have ambitions. One day I'm going to be captain of the Cannons! And lead them all the way to victory. Oh yeah.

"Are you even listening to me?!"

To be honest, not really. _But I will miss your snogs though._She does snog well. Of course I didn't tell her that. Been there. Done that. Have the mental scars to go with that train wreck and my misters still remember that terrible day. So instead I said "Are you finished yet?"

Crap. Oops. From the look on her face and the gasp the crowd had admitted, I'm guessing I said the wrong thing. She looked positively enraged. Yep defiantly the wrong thing to say. Oh shit. Shes turning red. Back away slowly. Quick, protect your misters.

"I am _soooo _done with you." she gave a little scream, turned around and started walking off.

She walked towards a tall man wearing sunglasses. He smiled widely and grabbed her by the waist and proceed to suck her face off. Victor, I suppose. His hands roamed down her body until he reached her arse and squeezed. Woah, dude. Keep it PG. They're kids here. They stopped and proceeded walking past, ignoring the throes of girls throwing themselves at him, demanding autographs. Lucky bastard.

Thank Merlin though. For a second there I thought things were going to get ugly. Uh oh. Spoken to soon. She flipped her blond hair, turned to face me and said very loudly "BTW Potter, size **DOES** matter!" then she proceed to flounce off.

Ouch.

"Okay, people. Off you go now. Nothing to see here. Just a boy getting brutally dumped." Came a familiar voice behind me.

I turned and saw Matt making his way through the crowd. When he reached me he gave my shoulder the pity pat and head tilt. Then steered me towards the train.

"Great entrance, mate. Brilliant way to start the new year!" he said with mock enthusiasm.

"Oh shut up." I shoved him off me. Matt started laughing and pushed me into a compartment. I sat down, trying to find a comfortable position.

Jeez, he's still laughing. Brilliant. What a great friend.

The compartment door opened and in entered Fred. Plopping down on a seat he turned to me and said "Hey Jay! You'll never believe what I just heard. Some little Puff, well I assume he's a puff...he looked like one, anyway he just told me Roni dumped your sorry ass and guess who for.." He paused. "Victor Kr Jr!"

I guess the look on my face confirmed it since Freddie started laughing uncontrollably.

"It's true. She left his standing there looking like a right loser." Matt commented.

"For Krum!" Fred exclaimed between laughs.

Why am I friends with these idiots?

"She also quit school to go touring with him." Matt added.

"She did? Really. That's news to me." I said. Heh, At least I don't have to see her everyday. That would have been awkward.

"Boy you really weren't listening to her. She must have mentioned it At least 10 times." Matt replied.

"You know how it is. She opens her mouth and I just tune out."

"Anyways." Matt turned to look at Fred. "How did you miss it. Weren't you right there saying goodbye to your family?"

Freds' eyes shifted to the floor and he laughed nervously. "That's not important."

Conner and I exchanged curious looks at each other. That's weird. Fred never misses an opportunity to talk about himself. He's even more vain than I am, and that's saying something because I am AWEsome.

But before I could call him on it, the sweet lady walked by with her normal "Anything of the trolley, my dears." She is such a sweetheart, taking her time to supply us depraved children with snacks. The world needs more women like her in it. Not idiotic blonds that leave you for rockstars. But you know I'm not bitter at all. Come to think of it I am actually quite hungry. Never got to eat breakfast since I overslept and Albus didn't bother to wake me up. Git.

5 minutes later and 3 galleons lighter, I proceeded to tuck into a chocolate frog, viciously biting it's head off.

"I heard half the school was there." Fred said clearly trying to change the subject.

Matt threw a bean in the air and caught it with his mouth. "True that."

"Oh fuck off! It wasn't all that. I'm pretty sure no one noticed. This will all blow over soon anyway." I'm such an optimist.

"Yeah right. Still I can't believe you just got dumped by Veronica Foxx."

I shoved Matt off his seat ignore his exclaim.

"It's not a big deal. Can we just forget about it. All I want is to finish the rest of the year in peace." I said.

"Not a big deal." Matt started. "Not a big deal! Bloody hell James. She is the most popular girl in school. Not to mention the decorate. Well I should say was you know, cause she's gone."

"I know, but she really wasn't all that."

"Wasn't all that? Wasn't all that? Victoria Foxx? You need to get checked out. Maybe being dumped for the first time will do that to a person?"

"I said shut up Matthew."

"Whatever you say boss."

Boss? After everything that just occurred. Not bloody likely.

* * *

The rest of the train ended up being uneventful and after a few more jabs the boys had stopped teasing me. Thankfully.

As we headed down the road towards the carriages Fred suddenly stop and a look of panic came across his face.

"Oh shit!" He said and turned around and ran towards the train.

"Where the hell are you going Freddy!" Matt shouted after him. "We're gonna be late."

"I've left something behind." He called back without turning around and he jumped into the train.

Brilliant. Now we have to wait for him. We started slowly walking to the train. And just before we reached the door, Fred stepped out looking very flustered and holding up a necklace which had a menacing looking tooth hanging down from it. A_ necklace_ of all things.

"Got it."Fred shouted.

"That's it?" Matt said. "You wasted our time for some cheap looking necklace."

"Hey! This is a genuine Peruvian Viper-Tooth dragons Fang. Do you know how rare these are?" He protested. "And besides it was a gift."

Wow. Kudos to the person who gave him it. Freds been obsessed with dragons ever since he was kid.

"Who from?" I asked.

Fred started turning pink around the ears. He looked very uncomfortable for some reason. "Why all the questions?! Weren't you just rushing me? Psh! Merlin!" He scoffed, brushed some dust of his robes and made his way to the carriage.

What was that?

Matt looked at me and murmured "weird."

My thoughts exactly.

* * *

Why did everyone suddenly just stop talking? And are they all looking at me? I slowly walked towards the Gryffindor table very aware if the fact many eyes where on me and sat down with the rest of my clan. Why we Wotters always sit together, I'll never know. Fred sat down next to me and Matt opposite to him.

There was an awkward silence as they looked at me. Rose's face was turning red whilst trying to contain yer laughter. And Hugo flat out started guffawing. Jeez! Atleast the others had the decency to pretend not to be laughing at me.

"How you feeling **'big'** guy." Asked Dom. Rose snickered.

"Now now Dom. Play nice. You know that _size doesn't matter_." Matt said.

Okay, this is officially getting old. Not my family too.

"Lay off guys. Id rather just forget this ever happened." I said.

"Easier said then done."Hugo commented wiping tears of his face.

"And why is that."

"You must not have heard. Lily recorded the whole thing and uploaded it on WizTube."

I choked. **"WHAT!"** I turned to glare at her. Betrayed. By my own sister. The horror.

"Sorry James." She giggled. "Couldn't resist."

I was just about to open my mouth to shout at her when I received a sharp jab to my ribs. Oww! What the hell. I peered at the seat next to me. Bloody Rose had poked my with her elbow. She shook her head at me and nodded towards Lily. Then she mouthed 'look at her'.

Then I realized. Lily was smiling. Scratch that. She was beaming. Which is great news since she spent the whole if the holidays locked up in her bedroom crying because of that letter that jerkoff had written. This was the first time since then I've seen her smile. The anger inside me died down a little. I guess a little humiliation is worth it for her happiness.

"Ah well, not many people would have seen it. Just remove it Lils."

She looked at me nervous and said " Actually, its kinda gone viral 250,000 views and counting."

Frick! A quarter of a million people have viewed the most embarrassing moment of my life.

"And erm..." She let out a little cough. "Someone's made a remix of it."

"WHAT!" This just keeps on getting better and better.

"Don't worry though, its really catchy." She said hastily.

"Really(!) Well doesn't that just make everything better(!)". Choke on the sarcasm Lily, choke on it!

"I think I heard a third year singing it." Matt commented absent-mindly.

By now McGonagall had finished her speech. I should feel bad for missing it but after 6 years, I had pretty much gotten the gist of it. The whole house unity crap, stay out of the forest and don't get caught with WWW merch. Or something along those lines.

The food appears in front if us. Oh Hogwarts food, how I missed you. Dinner ended up being quiet with the exception of Dom scolding Matt for eating like a pig. To which he replied 'Boys will be boys' and continued stuffing food into his mouth.

I had just finished eating when Albus and Scorpius walked from the Slytherin table towards me.

"Hey, big bro." Al started.

"What do you want?"

"Woah, Woah, Woah, is that really how you're going to great me." He said holding his hands up. "Talk about rude."

"Al, I'm not in the mood for this." I said and honestly, I was starting to get a headache.

"Fine! I just wanted to make sure you were fine." He said.

I looked at him.

"Okay, _mum _wants to know if you're fine."

That's more like it. Still, I don't need to be babied anymore. I'm such and adult. "Tell her I'm sitting in the shower, eating pie whilst sing along to freakin Celine Dion!"

Yepp, I'm so mature.

Al clicked his finger and pointed it towards me and said "Gotcha!"

We were interrupted by a crashing noise. I turned around and saw Rose covered in gravy and Malfoy with cutlery poking out of his body. Pretty funny site.  
Why can't those two get along?

Rose turned to glare at Al. "Get your over grown dog out of my sight!" She gritted.

Malfoy stopped pulling forks out of himself. "There's only one bitch around here and I'm looking at her."  
Normally I would defend her, but the clan made a pact to stay put of their battles.

Malfoy looked up at us. "She's bloody crazy!"

"_I'm crazy!_" Rose screeched. "You just had to come here and..." I tuned her out.

And this just got boring. I'm out of here. I motioned for Fred and Matt and pointed to the door mouthing 'Lets go'.

As we headed towards the Gryffindor common room a lot of people stopped to stare at me. It's noting out of the ordinary,I'm used to this type of attention, but usually there's look if awe and lust of their faces. Instead of these stupid grins they have now. And a group of Slytherin even had the gall to stop in front of me and start singing. Ahh, the remix I presume.

Damn it. It really is catchy.

I pushed past them and headed towards the common room. A few more rounds of dodging annoying student and I finally made it to my dorm room.

I dropped down on my bed and let out a sign. This is not how I wanted to start my year.

Matt and Fred entered and sat down on their beds.

"That shits everywhere." Matt said. "Even the Fat Lady was bumping and grinding along with the song."

Ew. Bad visuals.

I sat up and looked over at them. "People will probably forget by tomorrow. It'll be old news." I said.

"Uh huh." Fred said doubtfully.

"I'm telling you, tomorrow no one is gonna care. Tomorrow is going to be a great day."

* * *

_A/N:_  
_Hey all._

_This my first fan fic, so bear with me. Please review and give me feedback. Loved it? Hated it? Let me know. _

_Hoped you enjoyed it._

That's So Slytherin


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Doctor Who or any other things you might know.**

* * *

It was the shittest day ever.

I woke up feeling very optimistic. Got dressed and headed down for breakfast. The sun was out, the birds where singing and nobody was bursting into song. It was all going swimmingly well until LeStrange showed up. LeStrange. The bane of my existence. The Voldemort to my Harry. The Dementor to my patronus.

What a bitch.

"Well, Potter, you've managed to out do yourself. And here I thought you couldn't possibly get anymore pathetic." She sneered. " I stand corrected."

"Fuck off, LeStrange. If I wanted to talk to trash, I would have owled your mother." I retaliated.

Ooo burn.

"You think you're so funny Potter." She spat out.

"I do alright."

"You're nothing but dickhead who's living off his parents fame."

I yawned. "Is that the best you can do."

She opened her mouth but before she could say anything a voice interrupted her from behind.

"What are you doing here, LeStrange?"

I peered behind her and saw Fred standing there with his arms crossed.

LeStrange turned around and gave him a glare. "Actually, I was looking for you, Weasley." She spat the name out.

"And what terrible thing did I do to be graced with your presence."

She reached into her bag ( I drew my wand out, just in case. You never know...bitches be crazy) and pulled out a piece of parchment paper. (I slyly lowered down my wand.) She shoved the paper into Freds chest and said "Harolds gave me this, something to do with the lessons will be having this year. Read it!" She shoved passed him.

"Give Satan my best!" Fred called.

She flipped him the bird and walked off.

Fred lowered himself down, "Merlin, I hate that bitch."

"Ditto." I said. I feel sorry for Fred. He has Care of Magical Creatures with her. Why she would pick that subject is beyond me. She probably just wants a hideous monster as her pet. Poor soul.

But at least now I can eat in peace.

I had just finished eating when the owls arrived. I got the usual 'be good' letter from my folks and the latest issue of the Quibbler. Opening it to a random page, I started to read the bizarrely written text.

"Oh no she did not!" Fred gasped.

I looked up and saw him holding a copy of Witch Weekly.

Witch Weekly... _really Fred?_

"Why are you reading that rubbish?" I asked.

Fred closed it and hastily shoved it into his back. " No reason." He said and rubbed the back of his neck. Odd. Fred only does that when he's nervous.

Laughter rang all around as. I turned to see many faces looking at me, laughing. What's going on. Some people started pointing and jeering. Okay then...

"Have I got food on my face or something?" I asked Fred. He gave me a blank look then hastily stood up.

"Let's get out of here, 'Kay."

I got up and joined him as he existed the Great Hall, laughter followed us out.

As we rounded the corner, I stopped and faced him.

"Dude, what the fuck is going on?"

Fred stared at me, then at his bag, then at me again. "You don't wanna know."

Out of nowhere Matt rushed forward, his uniform messed up and his face red and flustered. Not an attractive sight. In short breaths he said "I came... as soon... as Dom told me! Have you... read it yet?!"

"Slow down there, mate. Read what?" I asked.

"Ahh! Nothing!" Fred interrupted. "Nothing to read. Whatsoever."

Matt gave him a strange look. "What are you talking about. Dom said there was an article in Witch Weekly..." He trailed off when he noticed Fred shaking his head frantically.

What the bloody hell is going on? "If you guys don't tell me what's going on this second, I swear on Merlins hairy left nipple...!" I paused, leaving the threat out in open.

Fred rubbed his neck. _Again with the neck rubbing._"Well, I'll tell you what there isn't. Your Ex **_didn't_** /i /b talk to the reporters at Witch Weekly and she **_didn't_** make you sound like a complete and utter idiot. And she also _**didn't**_ make it sound like you were a complete head case."

I let out a breath. **"WHAT!** Tell me you're kidding." I grabbed him by the shoulder and shook him. "Tell me you're kidding!"

He pushed me back, I let him go and summoned the magazine from his bag.

The glossy page gleamed up at me. Mocking me. The words 'POTTERS DIRTY LITTLE SECRETS! Ex Foxx reveals all!"

It can't be that bad. Just a little interview. You know what they say... there's no such things as bad publicity.

I opened the magazine.

"James. Don't." Matt said.

I gave him a glare that shut him up.  
I found the page and started to read.

_"James was so in love with me, I'm afraid he might to something dumb now that I'm gone, sobbed Foxx,"_

In love with her? Bullocks. Half the time I didn't even like her.

_"Whenever James is feeling down, he likes to treat himself by baking. Oh yes. He bakes!_"

My mouth opened in disbelief. Bake! I can't even boil water.

I scrolled down. The article kept getting worse.

_...strawberry lipgloss every morning. He says it keeps his mouth smooth and kissable."_

_"...cries in the shower..."_

_"...Miss Beach Fake Tan lotion on his-"_

"WHAT!" I exclaimed as I read the next word. "Oh God."

No. No. No. WHY GOD! WHY ME!

"Look mate, as much as I want to stay here and bitch about Foxx, I gotta bail." Fred said. I looked up and saw him reading the note LeStrange had passed him. "Harolds would skin me alive if I'm late for class." He reached out and tried to pry the magazine from my hand. My grip was firm due to my shock. "I'll just get that back later then." Fred said giving up. "Catch you in Trans." And he walked away.

"Yo James!" Matt said waving his hands in front of my face. " You still there. Hellooo! Jimmy! Anyone home?"

I just stared straight ahead in utter shock.

"Fine, then. I didn't want to do this but you've left me with no choice." Matt said.

What is he going on about?

Before I could ask him I felt a sharp sting of pain across my cheek. "Ow! What the fuck?!' I said clutching my cheek. "You just slapped me!"

"It's for your own good, you wouldn't snap out of it." He retaliated. "Jimmy, we're gonna be late."

Go to class! After everything that just happened. I think not!

'I'm not going. No way."

"Are you crazy? I'm all up for skipping class but _you_ can't. Especially now." Matt said.

Uh-oh! I feel a pep talk coming on. Matt'S legendary for his. I remember this one time when he gave one to Fred about changing his shampoo. Dude's a bit loopy.

Matt puffed his chest out, and said " You've got to hold your head up high. March into class and deface these rumors. Stand tall in all your baking glory!-

"I don't bake."

"- remember this day Jimmy, my lad. For to day is the day you reclaim your manhood!"

Er okay then.

"Whatever, mate. Let's just go." I said, defeated.

"You sure, I could go on."

I held my hands up shaking them.

"No. No. Let's leave."

Matt shrugged his shoulder and we made out way to class.

* * *

"Yo Fruit Lips! Why don't you come down here and gives us a kiss?!" Someone shouted as soon as I walked into Transfiguration.

I glared at the general direction of the caller. All morning I've been getting comments about the article.

In potions, Green, the Slytherin Quidditch captain had the gall to conjure up some cakes and throw them at me. Telling me to 'Bake This!'. Matt was no help whatsoever. He just ate the cakes thrown at me.

I did make an attempt to put a stop to the rumors, but no one listened. I've got to do something fast before my reputation is completely ruined.

"For the last time, people!" I shouted. "It's all lies!"

"Oh Potter, don't get your panties in a twist." LeStrange said. "You don't wanna spoil them...oh wait...I guess the tan already did." She burst out laughing at her own joke.

Luckily, Professor McGonagall chose that moment to walk into class which shut everyone up.

Lunch wasn't any better. Some Ravenclaw girl came up to me to ask which brand of lipgloss I used because and I quote she said my lips look luscious. No matter how many times I told her to, she still wouldn't go. That was until Hugo came to my rescue and asked her to leave.

"I've been trying to get her to go for ages. How did you do that?" I asked.

Hugo gave a bow and said "It's the charm. Everyone loves me."

And the truth is everyone honestly did love him. Hugo's like the best guy I know. He has this calm, peaceful vibe. I remember when I was younger and something had happened to him. I don't know exactly what but I remember seeing Aunt Hermione crying a lot and Uncle Ron looking very sad. My mom told me not to ask about it and she looked very serious, so I never did.

But hey Ho, Hugo's great. Most of the time he wears t-shirts with weird sayings on them. The one he has on currently says 'My Other Ride Is A TARDIS. A TARDIS? What the hell is a Tardis. Sounds like a dessert. I would have asked him but by now I've learnt not to. Not unless I want some long lecture about culture and blah blah blah.

"I would love to stay and chat but I'm meeting Matt and Fred at the Lake." I said getting up.

He just nodded at me and smiled at a Hufflepuff passing by.

Matt was sitting down by a tree when I walked towards him. He nodded to acknowledge my presence.

I sat down on the grass and started removing my cloak. I took the magazine out of me bag, threw it on the ground next to me, murmured a spell and watched gleefully as it caught on fire.

"This has gone on to far." I said. Who does she think she is?! "I'm James Sirius Potter! I could have any girl in this school. Any girl! Veronica Foxx is completely replaceable."

"Bullocks!" Matt said. "Face it Jay, this is Roni we're talking about. She's the queen bee of this place. Every girl wants to be her. Every guy wants to shag her."

I shook my head. "No no, the girl you described is just an illusion. A fake. Take away all the make up and tight clothes all you're left is a girl with no personality and below then average intelligence."

"Look, take her for an example." I pointed to a random Ravenclaw fifth year. "Average height, decent rack, she's got that whole cute girl next door vibe. With the right look, right attitude and the right boyfriend - I gestured to myself - she could be the most wanted witch in Hogwarts."

"You really think that much of yourself." Matt said.

"Hell yeah." I can pretty much do anything. "I can make any girl popular."

"Are you serious?" Matt asked.

"As my namesake."

"That's never gonna-" he stopped then slowly started to grin. He have out an evil chuckle. "Oh really... Well then, how about you put your money where your mouth is."

"A bet, huh."

"Unless your too scared."

No way I'm I backing down. "Name the terms and conditions"

"_You_ Mr Big Shot think you can make any girl popular, I'll give you until Freds birthday party."

"But that's like 7 weeks away."

"Backing down already, Potter." Matt teased.

"You wish."

"So what'd I miss?" Fred said behind us. I didn't even notice him coming.

"James here thinks he can make any girl in this school popular, so we made a bet." Matt filled him in.

Fred let out a groan. "For fuck sakes guys, you can't do this. You're gonna end up hurting someone."

"No it won't, Freddy my dear." I put my arm over his shoulder. "I'm getting my reputation back and some this girl will get all the popularity she wants. It's a win win situation." I said. Hold on. The most important detail. "How exactly do we decide if she's popular?"

Matt paused, thinking. Then he rubbed his hands together and looked up at me and said "You know how Dom basically forced me into watching all those teen romance movie over break?"

I nodded.

"Well. There's something that the Americans do during their school dance. Basically the hottest girls get nominated and the most popular wins a crown or something. Erm...they call it the _Prom Queens_, I think. It's really ridiculous and some of those girls go absolutely crazy. They bi-"

"Get to the point, would you." I said cutting in.

"Basically, we'll throw Fred a party. Make a big deal out of it and theme... " he paused. "Drum roll please...  
_All things American_." He brushed imaginary dust off his shoulder. " I'm a genius right."

"How does that even fit in this?" Fred asked.

Matt gave him a blank stare. "Well...we'll make people vote on who they think are the most popular boy and girl in school. Duh!"

"And all I have to do is make this girl win." I said. "Easy enough."

"And what does the winner get."asked Fred.

I looked at Matt. "We haven't got that far yet."

"How about the winner gets to make loser to do one thing of his choosing. And it can be _anything_" Matt said.

"Don't James. There's a plethora of things he can make you do." Fred said.

"Plethora?" I scoffed. "What kind of girl word is that."

"Just because some of us use the vocabulary if a five year old doesn't mean the rest of us do."

"You two girls finish arguing." Matt butted in. "I'm getting any younger here."

I gave out a sarcastic laugh. "And you call us girls."

"And one last thing..." Matt said. "I get to choose the girl."

I smirked, "Deal."

"Deal." We shook hands.

"This is such a bad idea." Fred said.

Matt chuckled gleefully. "Let's go win me a bet."

* * *

We stopped at the Gryffindor table and sat down. This whole looking for a girl was tiring. Matt had declared all the other girls we've seen as either too easy or just not right.

I'm so frustrated.

"How about her?" Fred said. I looked at the direction he was pointed to and saw Lucy Flinch aka the most disgusting girl at Hogwarts. I watch as she proceeded to shove a whole burger in her mouth. I stifled a gag as sauce dripped from her mouth to her chin landing on her tie. You know, its fine when guys eat like pigs but for a girl... It's just not right.

"Heck no!" I said.

"I agree." Matt said. "We can do better than that."

"Check out her."

I looked and saw a fifth year Ravenclaw with both hands pressed tightly underneath her armpits. Why is she sitting like that? Slowly she removed her arms out and lifted them up to her face.

Please don't sniff your hands. Don't sniff. Oh fuck. I watched as a look of pleasure emerged on her face as she continued smelling her hands.

Were girls always this gross. How comes I haven't noticed it before.

"Nope. She doesn't feel right." Matt said.

We kept searching, picking out random girls and rejecting them. It got boring until this guy fell down and dropped his parchment and books a few meters in front of us, which made me want to laugh. I know its childish but nothing beats a person falling over. The classic 'He fell over! He fell over!' tune kept playing in my head.

It was interrupted by a whooping sound coming from Matt.

"Ding! Ding! Ding!" Matt sang. "Gentlemen, we have a winner!"

"Who?" I asked.

Matt pointed at the guy on the floor whose legs were bent over in an awkward angle trying to gather all his stuff.

"The bet was for a girl." I said. "That's a guy."

A confused expression appeared on Matts face. "What're you on about? That's a girl."

I scoffed. "Er no. That's clearly a guy."

"Look again mate." Matt said.

I leaned forward to get a proper looked when the guy turned around. I gasped, my stomach dropped.

"No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No." My voice came out in harsh whispers. "Not Delaney Shaw!"

Fred burst out laughing. Matt thumped my back.

"I choose her." He laughed.

I turned to look at him. "No. No. No. No. No. Don't do this." I pleaded. "Disgusting Lucy and armpit sniffer I can handle. But scary and impervious. Nah uh."

"Hey, hey. A bets a bet." Matt turned to look at Fred. "Back me up here."

"I'm not getting involved in this." Fred shook his head.

I watched as a group of girls jumped out of the way to avoid Shaw.

I gave Matt a pleading look.

"You better get a move on." He said grinning. "Because in my calculations you've got 7 weeks win this bet. And frankly, you're gonna need to get a move on."

Fuck.

I'm starting to regret this bet.

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading. This chapter revealed the plot of the story. So the other day I was watching the movie 'She's All That' I've actually based this story loosely on the movie. Loved that film. So enjoy and review. Let me know what you guys think of the story and characters so far.**

**I'm thinking about doing the next chapter in Delaney Shaws POV.**

**Leave a review.**

**Thanks**

**That's So Slytherin**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the music or bands mentioned in this story. Unless their my lyrics which suck anyways.

Read and enjoy.

* * *

Argghh! Damn shoelaces. All morning I've been tripping up making myself look even more of a fool then usual. I quickly gathered my fallen belongings and tried to ignore the laughter omitting behind me. Of course, I knew who it was. James Almighty Potter. He probably thinks I can't hear him laughing at me. Prat.

I exited the hall trying and failing to be as graceful as I can. Gravity and I just don't get along. A few minutes into my walk, I spotted my younger brother Michael hanging out by the staircases, talking to his friends. Which reminded me, I had that letter dad had sent. One that I was suppose to give to Michael too.

"Mike." I said standing in front of him. Taking the scrunched up letter from my pocket I passed it to him. "Dad sent this."

He's face broke out in a grin. "Cool." He reached out to take it but before he could I withdrew my hand.

"Not here." I said.

He looked at his friends and said "I'll be right back." Opening the letter, his grin fell as he began to read. He looked up at me. "Again?"

I nodded.

"But..but he was getting-" I cut Mike off.

"Yes. But this isn't the place to talk about it." I motioned towards his friends. "Are you alright?"

He sighed. "I'm good."

See, Mikeys in first year and though he won't admit it I know he misses dad and home a lot.

"Hey Shaw!" Came a deep voice behind me. "Shaw! Wait up!"

I turned around and gaped as none other then James Potter came jogging towards me, calling my name. He stopped in front of me and nodded at Michael.

"Sup Paul." He said.

Paul? Who's Paul?

I heard my brother gasp in awe. "He knows my name."

What!I looked at Mike. "That's not your name." I glared at Potter. "That's not his name."

Potter ran his hands through his hair. "It's not." He said sheepishly. "Hehe...my bad."

Argghh.

"Anyway Delaney,"- since when where we in first name bases- "I was wondering..."

I walked off.

See, I know his type. I know what he wants. Probably wants me to do his homework for him or be his errand girl. God, I hate guys like him. He thinks he owns the school just because his daddy busted a baddie in the nineties. Get over it Potter.

My life is mess and I don't need him contributing towards it. It wasn't always that way, I'm sure somewhere along It was normal, I was normal, but it hurts to think that far back.

Ever since I was kid, I would attack trouble. Like at Aunt Meredith 74th birthday party where I accidently turned her clothes into a swarm of bees. It was hysterical. Her running around half naked getting stung on the bum. Of course, nobody believed it was an accident and I ended up being sent to my room without cake. And to this day Aunt Meredith hasn't visited again.

To make matters even worse for me, I was sorted in to Hufflepuff. The loser house where all the weird kids go and to be honest, I totally get the sorting hats reason behind it, a) I'm not smart enough to be in Ravenclaw, b) I'm far too lazy to try and be cunning like a Slytherin and c) Gryffindor, oh please. Not a chance. Besides, I wouldn't want to be in that house anyway. Bunch of self righteous do gooders. Boring.

Come to think of it Hufflepuff is the best house here. You can get away with anything. Nobody expects too much of us and that's exactly how I like it. It doesn't matter that we've never won the Quidditch House Cup or we never get a lot of awards because one thing we do have is uniqueness. Unlike the other houses. You never know what you might get from a Hufflepuff and that, my friend, is what makes us brilliant.

Anyway back to my messy life, I'm socially awkward, look like a hobo and I'm pretty sure there's something growing inside my bag.  
You know what some of the people call me here, 'The Weird Girl from Hufflepuff'. And taking account of all the other Hufflepuffs, that's _really_ saying something.

The aroma of hairspray hit me as soon as I walked into my dorm room. Through the hazy fumes I saw my roommate and best mate Kate sitting at her make shift dresser tugging at her hair.

"Lay the frick down." I heard her say.

"Jeez Kate." I coughed. "How much hairspray do you need to used."

She jumped, clearly startled to see me. Then winked at me. "Some of us actually care about our appearances."

"Oh yeah, what's that like?"

"Oh ha ha."

I jumped on my bed and started looking for the banana I had left there half eaten last night. Oh sweet success! I removed the charm I had put on it and shoved it in my mouth.

"Ewww. Must you behave like a pig."

"Yes!"

She threw an object at me so I put my hands up to protect my face which somehow attracted the object even more since it maneuvered through my hands and hit me on my forehead.

'Ow!" I rubbed my forehead and picked up the thrown object which turned up to be a tube of lipstick. The label on it said "Vanilla Red."

I held it up at Kate. "Seriously? Vanilla red? What the hell is that?"

She got up, walked towards me and snatched it off my hand.

"You wouldn't understand. It's more than just a name.."

Oh Merlin. I have to change the subject quickly before she launches into a speech about lipstick colour.

"So Ermm...Did I tell you...James Potter came up to talk to me today." I told her.

"What!" She shrieked. I laughed when I saw her face. She had smeared the lipstick she was putting on down her face. "You've been upstairs for like an hour and _Now_ you're telling me."

I shrugged. "I just _got_ here. And besides its just Potter. No big deal."

"Lane, when the hottest guy in school comes up to talk to you it is **A BIG DEAL!**"

"Woah, inner voices love." I said as she shrieked the last words out.

She growled. "Don't tell me to hush. What did he want anyway."

"I dunno. I walked away before he could tell me."

She gasped. "You walked away! You walked away from the hottest guy at school. Are you freaking crazy?!"

I sat up and looked at her. "Oh c'mon! He probably wanted me to do his homework for him. Which is pretty stupid because I'm not all that smart. He should have gone for a Ravenclaw."

She shook her head. "No, that's not it. He's one of the smartest people in our year. He doesn't need help with school work."

I _know_ its not because he wants to date me. I'm not even going to kid myself. Potters type is tall, Blonde and Dumb. Fortunately for me I'm the complete opposite from that.

I explained that to her.

"What do you expect, Lane. Look at you.

I got up and glanced at the mirror in front of me. "What! I look fine.'

"You look like a mess. Look at the clothes you wear. Most of the time I can't tell if your a girl or a bloke."

"Wow! Get straight to the point!" I said. "Don't hold back!"

"Can you blame me? C'mon, a beanie hat...seriously!" She continued. "Nobody's worn one since like 2011!"

"It saves me time in the morning, rather than doing my hair."

"The glasses! Hello they have spells for that now!'

"Oh hell no. Nobody is coming in reach of my eyes with a wand."

"At least exchange some of your clothes for something more fitting."

"It's school. Not a fashion show." I said.

"If only you'd-"

"Look Kate." I cut her off. "I'm fine with how I look. I'm not going to change, okay."

She signed defeated. "Fine, it's just that you have so much potential to be beautiful and you're just throwing away."

I scoff. Me. Beautiful. Those are two words you don't hear often in a sentence.

"I'm serious." She continued. "I would kill for those lips and your eyes are extraordinary but no one can tell because you hide it behind those huge glasses."

Oh here we go again. Kate has dubbed herself Hogwarts style guru. She's always experimenting with styles and I'll admit it she does look great. She's eccentric and light hearted. Totally different from me. Which is why we get along so well.

I remember back in first year when were assigned as partners in Potions. Half an hour into the lesson we were arguing about the colour our potion had turned when Kate's hand had managed to knock the cauldron over, sending the potion spilling all over me. Thankfully, it didn't do much damage, only causing my robes to flash the colours of the rainbow. She looked at me probably expecting me to shout at her but I just laughed. It was quite funny. She kept apologized and then strangely enough she reached into her bag and handed me, off all things, a doughnut. Why she had a doughnut in her bag was beyond me. I took it and ate it because let's face it, I'm not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. And ever since that we've been the best of friends. And the doughnut thing stuck. Whenever we were feeling down or sorry, we would give each other doughnuts. Like that time in 3rd year when we both had a massive crush on David Slazinki and got into a huge fight.

Shit. I'm gonna be late for choir club. I know what your thinking, 'choir club...how lame.' And you'd be right. It is lame. Professor Flitwick blackmailed me into joining. But now that I'm used to it, I actually do enjoy it. Manly because it gives me a good excuse for whenever I haven't done my homework.

I reached the corner and before I fully turned I tripped. Story of my life. I put my arms out bracing myself for the fall. I winced as I landed awkwardly on my hands. Frick. Getting up on my knees, I reached out to pick up my bag when a hand appeared taking it before I could. I looked up and saw the grinning face of James Potter.

Oh what now!

"Need some help, Shaw." He tilted his head to the side and grinned.

I groaned. "I can handle it."

"You're doing a good job of it too."

I got up brushing dust off my knees. I reached out my hand and told him to give me back my bag.

"Oh this." He dangled it between his fingers. "I'll give it back to you."

I held out my hand.

"But first I need to ask you something."

Oh hear it goes.

"I am not doing your homework for you. I can barely manage to do my own."

He looked at me with a confused expression on how face. Even then he looked hot. It just isn't fair.

"Er..what. That isn't what I was going to ask you."

Oh I see.. Definitely wants a lackey. Someone he can boss around. "I am NOT being your personal slave. I know it doesn't look like it but I-"

"Woah! No. You don't understand." He cut me off.

I gasped. Oh Merlin! Maybe he does want to shag me. Eww. Really?

"I'm not going to sleep with you Potter!" I exclaimed

"Oh for the love of all...Would you let me speak woman!"

Oh I know he did _not_ just take that tone on me.

"Did you just-"

"I need your help." Again cutting me off. "With...with..."

"Spit it out already."

He glanced at me bag and gulped. "I want to join the choir."

Woah. Pause. Did he just say that?

"You want to _what_?" I said feeling very shocked.

"I want to join the choir." He repeated slowly.

"Why? Don't you have better things to do?" Seriously, the choir club is considered the home for social rejects. I fit right in...unlike Potter.

"Well..erm...I've always wanted to join."

It's my turn to be confused. "You have?"

He nodded. "But I've always been afraid, you know...cause its not exactly what people expect me to do. I didn't want..erm..be ridiculed. But.." He gave a nervous cough. "I heard you guys play and I liked it, so I thought I shouldn't care about what other people think. It's my last year so why the hell not."

"Why the hell not?" I muttered. "So why do you need my help."

He ran his hands through his hair. "Terry mentioned that you where the best."

"He did?"

Carl Terry has been in the choir since first year. He actually joined willingly. He pretty much joined almost every club made in Hogwarts since then in his attempt to become Head Boy. It worked but it made him very overbearing to be around.

"Yeah." He grinned cocking his head to the side. "So..how about it?"

There's no way he can actually be serious. Maybe if I bring him along he'll bottle out. Then he can leave me alone and my life can return to being pointless. Yepp. I like this plan.

"If you really do want to join, we have a rehearsal right now." I said. "Come along."

He gulped. "Right now?" He asked weakly.

I nodded. "Right now! That is unless you've changed you mind."

He shook his head. "No. No. I want to do this."

"Let's go then. But first give me back my bag."

He handed it over to me. "Lead the way, Miss Shaw."

Is he being cute with me? He had better not.

We set off, walked side by side.

"So..." Potter said. "Do you like choir practice?"

I looked at him. "Are we really going to exchange pleasantries?"

"Would you rather walk in awkward silence?" He asked.

I glared at him.

"Right then. Walking in awkward silence it is."

I stopped in front of the classroom door. "Here we are."

"Yepp." Potter said.

"Last chance Potter." I warned him. "You can walk way know."

"I want to do this."

I opened the door. "Welcome to the choir club."

I looked at his stunned face as he took in the room. "Something wrong Potter?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. It's just, this isn't..."

"Let me guess." I said. "What you expected."

"But in a good way." He said.

His wasn't the only shocked face. All around me students stopped playing their instruments, songs halted as mouths flew open, gaping at Potter.

"Is he lost?" Someone whispered.

I cleared my throat and all eyes where on me. "Potter here, wants to join our club'" I announced.

"No-freakin-way!" Someone said.

I looked up at him giving him a help me put here face.

"Oh. Okay." He said. "Sup all. Really excited to be a part of this group."

Really?

"Please don't pay me any attention, just carry on doing whatever it was you were doing." He finished.

It took a few minutes but at last people turned away and the sound of unorganised music filled the air.

I watched as Potter walked up towards a piano and played a key. When the sound faded he looked up at me and said "Why do you guys have instruments? I thought all you this did was sing with those huge toads."

"Ha! You're thinking old school choir." I said. "We don't do that anymore. Only for our Halloween performances because Professor Flitwick says it gives it an extra scary feel." I scoffed. "More like creepy."

"Can you play?"asked Potter.

I laughed. "Hell no. Haven't got the time to learn. I'm here purely for my voice."

He raised his an eyebrow. "So you must have a stellar singing voice."

"Something liked that."

Potter stared behind me and groaned. I looked and saw Carl Terry walked towards us. He stopped in front of us, his face looking very serious.

"Evening Delaney, Potter." He sneered the last word out. Weird. Carl's usually polite to everyone.

"Terry." Potter said with a tone of disgust.

"So what are you going to perform for us tonight?" He asked potter.

Potters eyebrows rose. "Err. What?"

"Did you honestly think you'll just come strolling in here and be excepted in?"

"Well...yeah."

"Wrong! You have to audition."

Potter faced me. "You never said anything about auditioning!"

Maybe getting him to quit will be easier than I thought.

I shrugged. "I thought that was a given. It's not like you would let someone in the Quidditch team without tryouts is it."

"Well no." Potter said. "But that's different. It's not like this a real..." He stopped.

"Real club." I finished off for him.

"I wasn't going to say that."

"And I thought you said you've always wanted to join the choir."

Terry burst out in laughter. "Him. Always wanted to be in this club. Give me a break."

"I have." He protested.

"A couple of months ago, you were taking the mickey out of me for being here."

"I've had a change of heart, haven't I?"

But before anyone of us could reply, a loud whistle rang throughout the air. I turned and saw professor Flitwick perched on a podium.

"Gather around children." He begun. "We only have a week until the next school performance."

Ah geez, I forgot about that.

"As you know, we are currently doing muggle songs from the 70s, 80s and 90s. Assuming you've all done your homework I set during break, you all should have a song to suggest."

Terrys hand shot towards the air. "Sir, might I suggest Girls Just Wanna Have Fun.

"Oh, good job, Berry." Flitwick said. "But we are looking for a song with more diversity."

"How about a song by the band Queen?" Andrew Smith called out.

"Excellent!" Flitwick exclaimed. "That's more like it."

"Ooo, I know." Martha Grimshaw said. "Don't stop me now!"

"Now we're getting somewhere. And you, Miss Shaw. What do you suggest?"

I was caught off guard by his question since I wasn't fully listening and ended up choking on my gum. Oh crap, I can't breathe. My eyes watered as I grasped my neck, trying to cough out the stuck chewing gum.

"Sir, she's turning purple."

Do something then instead of just standing there. But before Flitwick could do something, I heard someone shout a spell. The chewing gum flew out of my mouth. I gasped as air entered my lungs once more. Oh sweet air.

"I'm fine." I coughed out. "Nothing to see here."

"Well done Potter!" Flitwick said. So I guess it was him who just saved me. Then his eyes widened and he gasped. "Potter? What the devil are you doing done here?"

"Err...you see sir. I wanted to join and Delaney here- he gestured towards me- told me come along and check it out."

Professor Flitwick still looked in shot. "You...want to join...the choir club?" He asked in disbelief. "Why?"

Just goes to show how lame this was if the teacher himself doesn't know why anyone would want to join.

Potter squared his shoulders and stood up straight. "I wanted to broaden my horizons." He gave and innocent grin. "Try something new."

"Ah, well said Mr Potter." Flitwick. said. He turned to me with a look of disappointment on his face like some how it was imy i/fault my chewing gum tried to kill me. "So Miss Shaw, what were you going to suggest before you nearly choked to death."

Very funny. "I agree with Andrew." I started. "Definitely a Queen song. But perhaps Bohemian Rhapsody. It's a crowd pleaser."

Flitwick clapped. "Excellent! That's the song! Good job Miss Shaw!"

I gave a little bowed. "I try. I try."

Flitwick began talking about music sheets, performance routines and practise dates.

"Now, who would like to perform first tonight?" He asked after everything was sorted out.

"Sir, how about we get out newest recruit to do the first performance of the night.?" Asked Terry. "We can count it as his audition."

"Excellent idea, Mr Terry!" Flitwick said. "Up you get Mr Potter."

Potter stood exactly where he was. Brilliant, I thought. No way is he getting up there. Time to make your exit, Potter.

"Sir, I think he's too shy." Terry teased. "Stick to the baking, Potter." He added in a whisper.

Potters head snapped forwards. He glared at Terry but then he took a step forwards towards the stage.

Oh no. Is he actually going to do this.

Slowly he made his way onto the stage. He approached the middle and just stood there.

"What do I do?" He asked weakly.

"Oh, let's see." Flitwick said. "Can you play an instrument?"

Potter nodded. "Several actually."

Woah. No way. Really.

"Excellent! Pick one and starts singing."

He took his wand out and pointed it to his left and said, "Accio guitar." It came flying at him and he caught it with ease.

He strapped it on, checked the tuning and looked down at us.

"This is an original. Actually, I'm just making it up right now. So...here goes nothing."

He started to play a melody. Something upbeat and energetic.

"_I have no idea what I'm trying to sing. _

_My mouth opens and the worlds come out. _

_And I suck at rhyming so you can rule that out._

_But there's something I need to clear._

_The truth is I don't bake,_

_not even a cake_

_I can't even make myself a sandwich._

_I get my sister to do it for me._

_And she's always bitching about it."_

I burst out laughing. I should have known Golden Boy would have a good voice.

He sang a few more verse about complete randomness and when he stopped the room was silent. He grinned as us. "So...what do you think."

Applaud rang out. He winked at me and damn it if I didn't blush a little. Pull yourself together Shaw.

He got off the stage beaming and walked towards me. Along the way, some one gave him a pat in the back. Another complimented him. By the time he'd reached me, almost everyone in the club had made a comment.

"That. Was. So. Awesome!" Potter said.

"Way to go Potter. Didn't know you had it in you."

"Oh yeah. I'm an enigma." He drawled.

"I bet."

"Where's the creep Terry anyways?" He said looking around. "I wanna rub it in his face."

"Childish, much?"

"Hell yeah!" He replied.

Turns out Carl was in the stage trying to catch everyones attention.

"Sir, is Potter in?" Someone asked.

"Oh yes." Flitwick said. "But I have much to discuss with Mr Potter here." Flitwick walked towards us and lead Potter away.

The rest of the evening passed without too much drama. Potter was too busy getting introduced to everyone that he didn't bother me again. Though as we left the room he caught to with me, still beaming from tonights performance.

"Congrats, Potter." I said. "I guess you've made the group."

"That was amazing." He said. "I've never done anything like that before. I mean, I've talked in front of huge crowds before but never have I just got up there and like literally laid all the shit that goes through my brain out there.." he gestured wildly.

"Ha, slow down there before you hurt yourself."

He stopped and gave a chuckle. "I guess I let the rush get to me a little bit."

"Just a little bit?" I teased.

"Okay, fine. A lot!" He laughed. "Hey, you never told me what you thought of it."

"It was...good."

He bumped my arm. "Admit it. My song sucked big time."

"It sure did. But At least your voice is good."

"You think?"

I nodded. He smiled at me.

Damn. He looks hot.

"Is that the time!" I said looking at my wrist. "It's getting late. I better go."

He looked at me puzzling. "You're not wearing a watch."

I looked at my bare wrist and gave myself a mental slap. "Oh, that's because...I have...Errr...an invisible watch." I stuttered out.

He raised an eyebrow. (Fond of that, I reckon) "Invisible watch."

"Yepp. Invisible watch. It's a family heirloom."

"Oh really? Then how can you tell the time?"

Didn't think if that.

"What is this? And inquisition? I haven't got time for this."

I turned around preparing to dash out of here.

"Wait." Potter said. I twisted around to face him. "You wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"No."

"That's it then." He said taken aback. "Just 'No'."

"Oh I'm sorry. No, thank you?"

"Well if you change your mind, I'm gonna be at the black lake all-"

I turned and walked off. I almost made it towards the corner when I heard him shout, "YOU'VE REALLY GOT TO STOP DOING THAT!"

Laughing, I made my way towards my house.

* * *

AN: Hey readers.  
I would like to just say thanks for reading so far. So, leave a review telling me what you think of the story so far and the characters.

Cheers

That's So Slytherin


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I OWN NOTHING!

* * *

I didn't expect that. The rush I felt when I stood I front of them and sang. Unexplainable. And Shaw... Lets just say she's interesting. Take away the fact that she's walked away from me twice in mid-sentence, she was entertaining, to say the least.

I fastened my paste in my rush to get to the common room 'cause I doubt any teachers or prefects will believe I was at choir club. The common room was almost empty, a few fifth years revising and Matt and Dom lounging around by the couch. Matt was sitting on the floor reading a book and Dom was behind him with her hands in his hair.

"I swear to Merlin Dom, if you touch my hair _one more time,_ I will kill you." I heard Matt growl swatting her hand away turning around to face her.

"Oh, lighten up Matty!" Dom replied. "I'm bored. C'mon just one braid."

"The answer is still no. And don't those puppy eyes will work on me...stop looking at me like that...damn it! Fine."

Guess this is my cue to butt in.

"Dom, stop your whining and Matt, man up!" I said approaching them.

They looked up at me. Matts face clear with relief and Dom with irritation.

"Thank Merlin you're here, J. Would you please get your nutcase of a cousin away from my hair!"

Dom let out a gasp. "You said fine."

"You used my emotions against me."

"It's not my fault you're such a wuss."

I'm way too tired to sit here and listen to them bicker. "I'm going to hit the sheets. Feel free to stay up all night and argue." I stood up and slowly headed towards the stairs. Grudgingly, I made it up the stairs and into my dorm.

Originally there were five of us living here. Fred, Matt, Dave, that douche Berry and me, of course. Only Dave transferred to some American school back in fourth year after his parents divorced, which left four of us. Then Berry became Head Boy and got his own suite, thankfully. But that little turd still sneaks in sometimes to sleep here. Too afraid to sleep by himself. Before I could make it to my bed, the door swung open and in entered Matt. Hair looking slightly dishevelled but thankfully braid free.

"Managed to get away, did you."

He shrugged and plopped down on his bed.

"Why is there a bra on my bed?"

I looked over grinning as I saw the bra swinging loosely from his index finger.

"Probably some girl you hooked up with?"

"Nah. Last girl I hooked up with was months ago."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Months?! Really?"

"Why so shocked?"

"How do I put this nicely?...because you're a giant man slut!"

"Nicely put, you eejit."

"Don't hate the player."

A high pitched giggle rang out followed by a deep moan. Our heads whipped around to where the sound had come from. Fred's bed? The curtains where closed but clearly someone had forgotten to put the muffliato charm.

Matt tiptoed over towards me.

"Is that Fred in there?" He whispered.

I shook my head. Fred hasn't had a girlfriend since forth year and he's one of those guys who don't sleep around. Always going on how he's waiting for the 'one'. "Can't be."

Another moan let out. "Oh Fred!"

I stand corrected.

Oh my god! Matt mouthed at me.

I know! I mouthed back.

"Should we leave?" Matt said. Then he let out a laugh. "Nahh!"

"Want to make it awkward for him?" I asked grinning.

"Always." Matt replied.

"Oh Fred!" I shouted. "That's it baby!" I faked a moan.

Matt joined in groaning. "Oh spank me, Freddie!"

The curtains opened and Fred's panicked faced popped out.

"What the fuck are you guys doing here?!" He shouted.

"We_ live _here."

"Spare me the sarcasm. I need you guys to leave."

"Let's see." I pretended to ponder. "I don't think I will."

Fred let out a growl.

"Woah. Down boy." Matt said. "Down."

Fred's head disappeared then a moment later his whole body appeared only clad in boxers.

He paced around the room picking up strewn pieces of clothes. _Female clothes. _How did I not noticed that? With a bundle in his hands he entered his bed. Mumbled voices came from inside and a few seconds later Fred popped out again.

"Have any of you seen a bra?"

Matt held his hand up. "You mean this one. Nice taste but a bit small for my liking."

Fred growled again. He stalked up to Matt, snatched the bra of him and shoved him out of the way.

"I need your cloak." He said to me.

"Why are you hiding her?" I asked.

"**I. Need. Your. Cloak.**" Fred repeated.

Woah. Serious Fred. One does not fuck with serious Fred. I hastily retrieved it and handed it to him.

"I'll be back." He dove back into his curtains and reappeared a moment late his hand around an invisible shape.

"I'll walk you out." He whispered to the covered girl and with that he exited.

Matt turned to me, eyes wide open. "**ERMEGERDD!** Can you believe this?"

I shook my head. "Hell no."

"Who do you think it could be?"

Matt tilted his head sideways. "I have no idea! He hasn't dated since forth year. I just assumed he was gay."

"Right." I replied. This is very unlikely Fred behaviour. Fred's an old soul. He buys into the crap about waiting for the right one and all that jazz. The last girl he was interested I was Stacy Truman back I forth year. He was obsessed about her. We even caught him writing poems to her._POEMS! _I wonder if it's her.

The door creaked open and Fred walked in, his face flushed. We stared at him waiting for an explanation. He walked over to his bed and jumped in. "Night guys." He said before pulling the covers over his head.

Oh no you don't. I pulled out my wand and whipped the covers of the bed. "Not so fast, bro."

Matt jumped on the bed almost pushing Fred out as he did. Shaking Fred he said "Who's the mystery bird."

"Gerrof!" Fred mumbled.

"Not until we get a name!" Matt retorted still shaking Fred.

"Fine! Fine! I'll tell you." Fred shouted. "Just get off me."

Matt got up from the bed, walked up to me and stood facing Fred. Waiting.

"Truth is guys, it nobody." Fred started. "I mean, it's a somebody. I wasn't shagging a ghost." He chuckled nervously and stared rubbing the back of his head. "She's nobody special."

Matt and I turned to face each other. "Are you buying this?" he asked me.

"Not even a little bit." I shook my head. "Tell us the truth Weasley!"

"Yeah, about that…I kind of promised her I wouldn't tell anyone." Fred said. Looking like he wanted to be anywhere but here, with us.

"But you said you'd tell us." I said.

"I lied."

I gasped. "We should have made him pinky promise!"

Fred smiled sadistically. "Shoulda, woulda, coulda."

"Is it Stacy?" I asked going with my earlier suspicions.

Fred looked confused. "What? No!"

Would you look at that! Looking all confused about Stacy like he didn't even know her. He wrote her freakin poems! Wotter men don't write poetry!

"Is it Stacy's mom?" Matt asked. Oh yeah, Professor Truman. She does look pretty good for an old woman.

Fred actually looked disgusted. "Oh God no! She's like fifty!"

"Hey!" Matt exclaimed. "Stacy's mom has got it going on!"

Fred let out a disgruntled groan. "Enough. Can we just forget this already?"

Matt nodded. "Yeah, you're right. Who she is isn't important."

I raised my eyebrows. "It isn't?" It may not be to him but I want to know. Don't they know that Potter men are unreasonably curious?

"Nope." Matt strode to Fred, sat down on his bed and put his arm around him. "What's important is…our pal Fredward has finally lost his virginity!" he cheered.

Fred shook his am off. "For your information, I lost it last year."

I gasped. "And you never told us! The treachery!"

Matt jumped up. "I told you the minute I lost mine!" literally. I remember him sticking his head out of his curtains in forth year yelling "Booyah! I nailed her!" Which was proceeded by a half-naked fifth year slapping him and running out of the bedroom. At least I had more class then that, I waited a ten minutes then I yelled out "Booyah!"

"Does it even matter?" Fred asked.

"Of course it matters!" I declared. "We told you when we lost ours, we even told you who. The fact that you didn't tell us hurts Freddie. It hurts."

"Stop being such a girl, man up Potter. Real men don't talk about feelings." Fred said.

"Yeah well real men tell their best friends, one of which is family, when they become men."

"Whatever." He said.

"Just tell us who it is already." Matt said.

"No that's none off your business."

"What of course it's our business! We're your best friends."

"Look just drop it. Anyway James how's the bet progressing?" He asked. It was an obvious change of subject. He must have shagged a troll.

"Ohh yeah." Matt said. "How's the bet going?"

"She's not what I thought she would be. I dunno, she's different I guess." I said.

"Yeah we knew that, heck the whole school knows that. Tell us something new."

"No I mean like really different and yeah totally insane but different. She walked away from me mid-sentence twice. Not once but twice!" I exclaimed.

"Finally a girl who can resist the James Potters' charm. Looks like you may win this bet after all Matt." Fred said grinning.

"Nah I've got this in the bag. I had to join the choir club to get close to her. They made me perform a song in front of them as an audition. I got in. Obviously. Thank you aunt Hermione for the lessons." I said.

"James are you telling me you sing? In front of a group of people?" Matt asked then burst into laughter. "Merlin I would pay money to have seen that."

"You joined the choir club!" Fred said. "That's social suicide. Yeah Matt's defiantly won this bet. Give it up already James." Fred said.

I jumped onto my bed. "James Potter does _not _give up. Potter men do_ not _give up. In the war when it seemed like all was lost did my dad give up. No he did not and do you know why? It's because we _don't_ give up. Shaw is just another girl, I'll get her just like I've gotten all the others. I've got game boys and I know women. I will win this! She's just another conquest."

"Whoa James calm down, it's just a bet." Fred said.

"Yeah just a bet." I replied snapping out of it. "Sure, I understand that it's just a bet."

"What bet?" said a voice behind me. I turned to find Berry standing there looking at us.

It's none off your business Berry." Matt said coldly.

"Piss of Berry." Fred snarled. Have I mentioned that we all hate Berry?

"OK, then." He replied and walked to his old bed. He laid down on his back with his arms behind his head.

"What are you doing here Berry?" I asked. He has his own dorm room, why is he still bothering us?

"Well Potter I decided that I would go and see how my old room mates are holding back, because I have manners you know? Have you heard of manners Potter? Because I don't think you have." He said in a very snobbish way. That right there is one of the reason I hate Berry. He's such a snobby douche who thinks he's better than everyone else.

"We have manners Berry, we just don't like you." Fred growled. Seriously though, Berry brings out the worse in all of us.

"I have no idea why." Berry said smirking. I hate his smirk it's so infuriating. Of course he knew why we hated him.

"Fuck off Berry!" Matt snarled.

"Look guys, he isn't worth it." I turned to face the douche. "Berry get the fuck out!"

"I wouldn't even want to be here." He turned his nose in the air. "There's a horrible stench here." And with that he stormed out.

"James I know that face, don't do whatever you're thinking. Let's just go to bed." He looked at Matt. "All of us." Begrudgingly, we did as he said.

* * *

"Off to the Black Lake we go." Matt said. We were in our dorm room getting ready to go hang down by the lake. The weather was unusually hot for this time January and we were going to take advantage of it. And lucky for us we don't have any lessons on Friday afternoon.

"OK, let's go." We turned and walked to the door but not before grabbing sun screen. My skin won't stay this beautiful if it gets sun burnt.

We sat by our normal spot just under the huge oak tree which Fred has named Gina back on first year.

"Dom and the other girls should be here soon." Matt said conjuring a beach chair. Fred and I follow suit. We stripped to our beach shorts ignoring the giggles coming from a group of girls near is.

"And I also invited Roxanne." Fred added. I feel bad for Fred. It must be tough having a twin sister in Slytherin. They hardly get to hang out together.

"I mentioned it to Shaw." I said. "Well, kind of... She walked away before I could finish."

They burst out laughing. "You know, that never gets old." Matt mocked.

I whipped out my wand and sent a jet of water flying at him. He sat up coughing. "That's it!" He said. "You're about to get got!" He stood up marching towards me.

I got up too. "Bring it Finnigan!"

We ended up tussling on the grass, him rugby tackle me and me pulling him into a headlock.

"It's nice to see you boys express your latent homosexuality feelings towards each other." A voice came from behind us. We both looked up to see Dom, Rose and Lily grinning down at us.

We got off each other and stood up swinging our arms around each others shoulders.

"It's called bromance." Matt stated. We bumped fists.

Rose moved in front of her."Go bromance -she did air quotes - somewhere else." The nerve of those girls. We invite them for a casual day of relaxation and they insult us.

Fred had conjured up a quaffle and we were lazily passing it around ourselves. The girls were laying on our beach chairs gossipping I assume. Hugo had arrive earlier on, this time wearing a shirt that read 'Goonies Never Say Die!' and unlike the rest of us who had taken our shirts off, he refused to remove his. Then Albus and Scorpius had shown up. Scorpius and Rose having already battled it out again were now glaring at each other with distaste. Don't think I didn't see her checking him out and him practically ogling her in her swimming costume. They should just shag and get it over with.

"Is that Shaw?" I heard Fred asking. Looking up I saw two figures making their way towards us. The closer they got I realised it was indeed Shaw and that bright redhead friends of hers. I got up throwing the quaffle to the person next to me who was Scorpius and made my way towards her. Taking off my sunglasses I looked at her and gave a smirk.

"Couldn't resist me Shaw." I drawled out. "I don't blame you either."

She cast me a dark look. "Actually I can. Kate here wanted to chill in the sun and I stupidly mentioned you were going to be here." She said. "You can put the rest together."

I turned to look at her friend. "Well then Kate. I guess I have you to thank for bringing Shaw here." I took her hand and gave it kiss.

"Cute, Potter." Kate said. "But I'm taken." She gave me a wink.

"Come on then." I said leading them towards the herd. "Let me introduce you to the guys."she stepped in front of me and i followed her. "Everyone!" I called. "This is Delaney and her friend Kate. They're new friends of mine so make them feel welcomed."

"We're friends?" she quizzed, one eyebrow risen up.

"Well yeah!" I said, hopefully with enough certainty to make it believable.

"Hey! I know you!" Dom called out, her eyes glued at Kate.

Kate nodded. "We have Divination together."

Dom smiled. "Oh yeah, that's right." She burst out laughing. "Did you see what Truman wore yesterday?"

Kate made a face. "I wish I could un-see it. She looked liked -

- a chubby bakers boy." They finished together which resulted in another burst of laughter.

"Come sit with me. I've been dying to have someone to bitch with about her clothes." Dom told Kate.

Kate looked at Shaw "Would you mind?" Shaw looked like she wanted to protest but thought better of it and shook her head. Kate gave her a smile and then strutted over to where Dom was lounging and conjured up her own chair. A wolf-whistle rang out as she revealed her attire. A backless white swimming costume. Nice. Then Shaw removed her cloak. Oh god no. A shirt that looked ten sizes to big and shorts that reached her knees. Okay James, suck it up. It's seduction time.

"I guess you're stuck with me then." I smirked.

"Yay me!" She said sarcastically.

"Aww come on." I said. "It's a beautiful day and there's no reason for us not to enjoy each others company."

She stared at me. "Normally I would protest but I can't be arsed to muster enough energy to insult you. So fine."

I beamed at her. "Great. Wanna play some ball."

She opened her mouth to reply but was cut of by a high pitched voice behind her. "I don't think so."  
Looking behind her shoulders I saw Roxanne and her roommate whats-her-face, the one who always reminds me of a little dog, stopping in front of us.

Little dog giggled and run her eyes over my body. Buh! I feel violated. "Hi James." She cooed in her ridiculously high pitched voice.

Shaw gave her a cold look. "Why don't you think so?"

Little dog titled her head, "Honey, I've seen you around school." She gave a little giggle. "No offence but you run like a girl."

"That's because I am a girl."

"You know what I mean."

_"Obviously, I don't." _

Roxanne imitated a cat meow. "Kitty got claws. I like her. Holli back off." Oh so _that _was her name.

"Whatever. Let's just go sit down."

Roxanne shook her head. "I'm gonna play. You in?" she asked Shaw.

Shaw smiled. "Oh yeah."

I clapped my hands together. "Brilliant. Let me round up the others."

With in a few minutes we had formed two teams. Team Fred consisting of himself, Matt, Roxanne, Scorpius, Delaney and Team James with Albus, Rose, Louis, Hugo and obviously myself.

I stood in front of them. "Okay, here are the rules." I said slipping into my captain role. "It's simple really. Get the ball - I shook the quaffle in my hands - into the hoop." I gestured towards the mini quidditch hoop we had conjured up. "Each goal equals one point. First team to ten wins. Am I clear."

"Sir, yes sir!" Mocked Matt.

"So wait. You guys are playing quidditch without the brooms." Holli said from behind us.

Not bothering to even turn around I replied. "Yes. Team Fred get possession first." When everybody was in position I yelled out, "Let's play some ball!"

So far the score was 4-6 in Team Freds favour. Shaw was absolutely crap at this game. At one point she tripped over whilst standing still. Scorpius had the ball and the only person free was Shaw and I could see the hesitant look in his eyes as he tried to decide who to throw it to. He threw to where she was standing. "I got it. I got it." She said as is soared threw the air towards her. Just as it was about to reach her she jumped out of the way covering her face yelling "I don't got it!" And when she finally did catch the ball, I used this as an excuse to tackle her. My arms wrapped around her middle as I hurled us both to the ground. She landed with a soft thud with me on top of her struggling to get the ball of her hands.

"Get off!" She mumbled against my shirt.

I continued trying to pry the quaffle from her grip. Damn she's freakishly strong. "Let go of the ball, Shaw!"

"Never!" And before I could even move she threw it behind her. "Get it Fred!" She screeched into my ears. I looked up just in time to see Fred score another goal.

"Damn it!" I gritted out. "That's it! You're going to pay for that."

'If you don't get of me right now you're going to regret this!"

I scoffed at her. Unless she was going to smother me with her over sized t-shirt there isn't much she could do. I placed my hands on her ribcage with the intention of tickling her. She looked up at me eyes wide open.  
"Oh no you don't!" She shrieked. I began to tickle her when suddenly I felt a sharp sting on my biceps. I let out a curse and jumped off her.

"You bit me!" I yelled at her. I rubbed my bicep.

"I warned you." She pointed a finger at me. "You wouldn't listen."

"Don't you go blaming this on me. Nobody told you to go all vampire on me and bite me."

"Vampire!" She scoffed. "I didn't even draw blood."

Someone let out a cough. Shit. I completely forgotten we were in the middle of a game and apparently our fighting had stopped the game. "If you two are done flirting." Fred said stifling a grin. "The games over. We won."

I glared at Shaw. "This us your fault you know."

"It's my fault my team won." She shrugged. "Alright, I'll take that."

That's not what I meant.

**"TO THE LAKE!**" A voice yelled behind me. I whirled around and saw Matt picking up a screeching Dom and flinging her into the Lake then jumping in himself. Fred, Albus and Scorpius joining them whilst Hugo dragged Lily in with him. Roxanne grabbed a protesting Holli and hauled her into the water. Rose and Kate chose the simple way and just skipped over into the Lake. Not missing a beat I ran over and jumped into the lukewarm water.

"You coming in Shaw!" I called out.

She hesitated for a moment. "Let me go change." She stepped behind Gina. Finally I get to see what's under those hideous clothes. I froze as she walked out.

"What...the hell...is that?" I questioned looking at what she was wearing.

She looked at me like I was crazy. "It's a swimsuit dummy.

I gestured at all the other girls. "_Those_ are swimsuits. I have no idea what that is." She stood in front of me wearing a full body wetsuit covering her from neck to toe. And if that wasn't bad enough she started to put on a swimming cap. By now everyone had stopped and were just staring at her. Kate cupped her face in her palms.

Matt let out a scream. "SOME THING'S EATING HER!"

Shaw looked down. "What? No there isn't." Matt pointed at her body suit. "This is my swimming suit." He looked liked he was about to faint.

"Are you coming in or not?" I asked feeling rather agitated. How the hell was I going to show the whole school this mess of a girl was hot? Damn me.

"In a minute." She called back. "I just have a couple more equipment to put on." She began to reach into her bag.

"You're putting on more clothes?" I asked my mouth wide open. What the hell is wrong with her?

She ignored me and continued to rummage into her bag, finally pulling out what looked like flippers and goggles. Ah yes, definitely flippers and goggles.

"You do realise we're just taking a little swim, right." I told her. "Not searching for new life."

She waddled towards the water. "I don't want the hassle of drying myself afterwards."

"Ever heard of a drying charm."

"Didn't think of that." She replied. "Oh well." And finally she jumped into the Lake.

It took me awhile to spot her but finally, I caught sight of two flipperd feet hovering a few meters away from everyone else. I swam over to her and grabbed her foot and yanked down. The rest of her body appeared in a flurry of splashes and curses.

"Who the fu-" She swore. "Oh great. It's you."

I grinned at her. "Keep this up and I'll think you're in love with me."

"Did you want something or did you just come here to annoy me? Again." She said removing her goggles.

"How come you're not playing with the others?" I ask.

She looked at the others and I could have sworn I saw a flash of longing in her eyes but it was gone as quickly as it came. "I don't play well with others."

I swam closer to her. "Why?"

"I just like being alone, alright?"

"No-one likes to be alone and they'd be lying if they say other wise." I say.

"Look." She started. "You don't know me Potter."

'But I want to." I say, hoping this doesn't coming off as cheesy.

"Why?" She asks me.

I wasn't going to tell her the truth. That'll just earn me a slap. So instead I say "There's something about you...I can't explain it and I know this is going to sound creepy but I feel like_have_ to know you."

We're even closer now. I can see the specks of grey in her blue eyes. I move closer. I reach out with my hand gently caressing her cheeks and I hear her breath hitch. I know she wants me. Her lips part slightly and I lean down. Almost there. I can feel her breath on my cheeks. Our lips just barely apart. Then all of a sudden I'm jerked underneath the water.

I break into the surface of the water, spluttering and coughing.

"What the fuck!" I look around. "MATT!" I yell as I see his retreating body swimming away from me. Bloody idiot. I was so close.

"Fuck!" I swear. By the time I had turned around Shaw was no where to be found. "Damn it!"

I swam back to shore just in time to see her grabbing her belongings and calling for Kate. I ran up to her.

"Wait. Shaw." I turned her around. "Don't go."

She wiggled out of my grasp. "I just remembered I had to...feed my...pet...turtle?"

Is she kidding me. Couldn't she come up with a more believable pet animal. "Can't it wait.'

She shakes her head. "I don't know what impression I gave you Potter but I'm not interested in you."

Bullshit. She wants me. "Really, then-" I was cut off by Kate who had appeared out of nowhere.

"What's going on?" She asks.

"We got to leave." Shaw said giving her a pointed look. "I forgot to feed my turtle."

"Oh Captain Joey?" _What? _There really is a pet turtle and she named it Captain Joey?

"Fine then." I say giving up. "But we're having a party tomorrow at the Gryffindor common room. Say you'll come."

She looks nervous. "I don't think that'll be a good-" Kate cut her off.

"We'll be there." She announces. You got to give it to that girl. She really is helping me out here.

I beamed. "Great. Bring whoever you want. I'll see-" but Shaw had already started walking off.

Damn that girl.

* * *

A/N:  
Oh my god. I'm so late to update and to be completely honest I'm not very satisfied with this chapter. So bear with me because I can promise you it'll get much better.

There's a line in here which says 'Stacy's mum has got it going on.' I happened to have been listening to Fountain of Wayne and just HAD to put that in there. So all credits go to them for that great song.

Hugo wears a shirt which says 'Goonies never die.' all rights go to the director of 'The Goonies'

Thanks for reading my fanfiction. Special shout out to Blood and Dark Chocolate and Alice Blu for being my reviewers. You guys mean a lot.

REVIEW! please.

Love,  
That's So Slytherin


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I own nothing. Sad, but true.

Enjoy

* * *

I latched on to Kates arm in rushed to leave the grounds. "Merlin." I muttered under my breath repeatedly. James Potter almost kissed me. And I wanted him too! I felt a blush spread through my cheeks as I recalled what almost happened in that water.

"Slow down Lane." Kate pulled me to a stop just as we were about to reach the main entrance. "What was that all about? I was having a good time. And don't give me all that bullshit about feeding Captain Joey!"

I glanced around to make sure that no one was in earshot of us. The coast was clear. I took a deep breath and whispered "Something happened with Potter." I felt my face heat up even more.

Kate looked gripped on what I was saying. "What do you mean? What happened?" I looked nervously around. "Are you blushing?" She asked me taking in the state of my face.

"No." I lied. I covered my cheeks with my hand hoping to cool them off a bit. "In the water...we almost... kissed." I let out in a harsh whisper.

Kates jaw dropped. "O my god!" She shrilled. I hushed her. "Almost? What do you mean almost? How did it happen? Who leaned in first? And again, almost? I need to know everything like _right now!_" She gushed out.

I looked at her crazed face and I admit, for a second there I was worried for my safety. "Deep breaths." I said imitating deep breathing. "Didn't quite catch all that. Which question should I answer first?" I teased her which resulted on her giving my arm a smack. "Okay, okay, I get it." I rubbed my arm. "I was swimming minding my own business when out of nowhere Potter came and pulled my foot from underneath the water." I went on to explain what had happen, pausing when she squealed at the part when he said_ 'he had to know me'. _I hoped that she wouldn't see the thrills it actually gave me. Damn that Potter. By the time I had finished she was flat out cursing Matt.

"Don't get me wrong." She said. "Finnigan is one piece of hot ass but right now I want to kill him." Is it bad that I wanted to help?

We walked back to our common room arms linked together. "Do you realise what this means?" Kate asked me. I shook my head. "James Potter likes you!"

I scoffed. "I don't know how many times I have to repeat this too you but guys like don't like girls like me."

Kate smacked my arm again. "Would you stop abusing me!" I exclaimed rubbing my arm.

"I could stand here and tell you all the reasons why James Potter would like you but I know you won't listen. So I won't waste my time."

"Good." I replied. "You catch on fast!"

She suddenly gasped. I faced her worried something had attacked her. "What's wrong?"

"_We_ just spent the entire afternoon hanging out with the Potters/Weasleys and friends! They're like _royalty! _And we hanged with them! Which makes us popular_ by association!_

"I'm pretty sure it doesn't."

But she wasn't listening. "And James Potter likes you!" She let out another gasp. "What if he makes you his girlfriend?" I really doubt it. "Thanks to you we will be moving up the social ladder. Finally, I'll get the attention I deserved."

"Get your head out of your arse." I tried shaking some sense into her to no avail.

I spent the rest of the walk listening to her blab on about this party and how 'awesome' it was going to be. I just really wanted to lay down and catch some z. After a quick shower I changed into my pajamas and plopped down on my bed.

"Aren't you coming down for dinner?" Kate asked. I shook my head in response and pulled the duvet on top of my head and I slowly let sleep take me over.

* * *

A sharp tapping noise woke me up from my sleep. The clock by my bedside read 12:04 am. Ah jeez. Who the fuck is making that noise?" The tapping sound increased volume. My eyes skimmed around the dark room and stopped at the window nearest to Kates bed. A large barn owl was flapping its wings on the other side. I threw a pillow at Kate head. She shot up. "_Whatgoinon._" She mumbled. I pointed to the owl. "Get the fucking letter already so the rest of us can sleep!" She trudged out of her bed banging her knees on her bedside table. She let out a string of curses and proceeded to hop over to the window. I laid back down again taking my pillow and shoving it on top of my head trying to ignore the sounds of Kate wrestling the letter from the owl. Finally after what seemed like forever the took went silent again. I let out a breath of air and prayed that sleep would come.

"Lane. It's for you." Kates whisper was like a bucket of cold water thrown all over me. Who in the name of Merlins left toe was owling me this time of night? "I think its from your dad." Came the next whisper. I shot up from my bed. Two letters in one week. Something was definitely wrong. Kate walked towards me and handed me the envelope. I paused as I looked at her enquiring face.

"Look..Ermm..how about you go back to bed?" I said in what I hoped was a soothing voice. "It's probably nothing." _Please sound convincing. Please sound convincing, _I begged my voice.

She looked at me with doubt written all over her face. "Are you sure?"

I nodded enthusiastically. She couldn't stifle the yawn in her mouth. "Go back to sleep." I told her. "Go. I'm fine."

"You're lucky I'm tired." She said and made her way back to her bed.

I sat crossed legged on my bed and reached for my wand. "Lumos." I carefully ripped open the envelope. I didn't recognise the handwriting. It certainly wasn't my fathers messy scrawl.

_Dear Miss Shaw,  
I apologize a great deal if I have disturb you from your sleep but regrettably I cannot cater to your fathers health anymore. I'm afraid to say that despite my efforts he is not showing any signs of improvement. There isn't much more I can do. Since you are of age we have decided to take him to St Mungos. They have a special ward suitable for a person in your fathers condition. This isn't to be negotiated. If not taking in your father could become a thread to himself and to . My hands are tied in this matter._

I'm sorry for any inconveniences this might cause you.

Sincerely,  
Martha Chester. 

I crumbled the letter in my hands. My body numb. As quietly as I could, I got out of my bed and tiptoed out of the room.

"Lane." Kates whisper travelled across the room stopping my actions. I slowely turned around. "Everything okay?" She asked.

"Go back to bed." I said trying to hide the hurt in my voice. "I'm going to the kitchens you know,since I skipped dinner." And as of my words had awoken it my stomach let out a loud grumble. I really was hungry. "I'm starved." And with that I walked out of the room.

* * *

I left the kitchen holding a parcel containing several turkey sandwiches, a flask of pumpkin juice, half a dozen chocolate cup cakes and of course a banana. There was no way I could finish all of this but you know the house elves, they kind of go _way _over board and can't take no for an answer. The only thing I had asked for was the banana. I love me some banana. I made my way to the quidditch arena and climbed all the way to the top of the seats. I loved it up here. So high up and completly free. I remember back in first year I thought I could actually touch the clouds from here. The cool breeze was exactly what I needed to clear my head. I sat cross legged on the bench and opened my parcel. I wolfed down my first sandwich. Obviously I had underestimated the state of my hunger. I was half way through my second sandwich when I stopped and finally the reality of the letter sunk in.

Oh god, they where sending dad away. Suddenly not enough air was going into my lungs. Mike doesn't know. I have to tell him. Oh Merlin, did they expect me too look after him. I can barely look after myself. My breathing accelerated as my panic grew. Oh god, why is there not enough air. My chest began to hurt. Tears threatened to drop from my eyes. Everything was too loud. I covered my ears with my hands knocking my parcel into the floor. I tried to scream. My mouth wide open but no noise came out. Then out of nowhere I felt two strong arms gripping me and a pair of bright green eyes came into view.

"Shaw." A deep voice said. It sounded familiar. "Listen to me." The stranger pried my hands from my ears. "Look at me." I couldn't. Didn't he understand. "Shaw, look at me." He said in a soothing but commanding tone. Slowly, I looked up. Those green eyes looked so trusting, so concerned, so captivating I never wanted to look away. "Breath for me." I'm trying! Blame the air and the strike they're on! "C'mon, baby. Breath." It was as if his words commanded the air to return and sure enough my breathing lowered. Sluggishly everything returned to normal. No sounds were deafening my ears, my breathing returned to normal and my eyes cleared and I could see clearly now. Oh crap, _James Potter. _James Potter just saw me have a melt down. I rested my head in my hands and groaned. Oh kill me now.

"Here." He said. I peeked through my fingers and saw him holding one of the cupcakes. "Chocolate helps." I reached out and gingerly took it from his hands. After one bite I felt my body heat up. He was right. It did help. He handed me the flask of pumpkin juice. Why was he helping me. After I downed some of the juice I looked at him.

"Why are you here?" I asked suddenly feeling angry. He was intruding in my personal business.

He cocked an eyebrow up. "Is that really how you thank someone who just saved your life."

I scoffed. "Don't exaggerate. I was fine." Of course. I wasn't. But the last thing I wanted was to seem weak in front of him.

"Not from where I was standing."

"Then move downhill." I spat back.

"You know what." Potter said. "I'm just going to take that as a thank you."

Oh great. Now I feel like a jerk. He was only trying to help me. Not that I needed it. I had it under control. "Thank you." I whispered against my better nature.

He gasped. "Did you just thank me?" He mocked. "Hell hath frozen over!" He said in a weird old-timey accent.

I shoved him trying to stifle a grin. "Shut up." An awkward silence followed.

"So...do you want to talk about it?" Potter asked quietly.

I shook my head. "I'd rather just forget about it."

"Fine." He replied. "If that's what you really want." He got up.

"You're leaving?" I said suddenly feeling panicked. But he just sat down next to me. Our arms brushed and a tingle of electricity pass through me. I was very aware of his body next to mine.

"That was not a comfortable position." He said. "What are you doing here anyways?"

I pointed at the parcel of food on the floor next to me. "Eating."

"All the way up here.'

"I like it here." I rubbed my hands up and down my arms suddenly feeling cold.

"Here." Potter said removing his quidditch jersey with the letters 'J Potter' on the back of it and handed it to me.

I tried to protest. "Won't you be cold?"

He shook his head. "Nahh. I don't want to brag but I'm practically a radiator. I'm that hot!" Big headed much. I pulled it on, the scent enveloping me. Citrus, soap and something that could only be described as _male._ If only Kate could see me now. She would freak.

He got up again. "Grab the food." He said holding his hand out for me. I just stared at it. "I want to show you something." I reached for the parcel and stood up ignoring his hand.

"Just as long as you keep it in your pants." I joked.

He winked. "I'm not promising anything."

And I swear, I little part of me melted.

* * *

I jerked to a stop. "Are we going in there?" I nodded towards the Forbidden Forest.

"Scared." He teased.

"For you maybe." I shot back. "You've heard what centaurs do to pretty boys out there."

He wiggled his eyebrows. "You think I'm pretty." I shoved him.

"Let's just move."

We entered the forest in silence, only our footstep making noise on the broken twigs and fallen leaves on the ground. We walked for about five minutes when he stopped and I crashed right into his back. I righted myself just in time to prevent me from falling backwards. "Little warning next time would be nice."

He faced me. "Take my hand." He reached out and gently took my hand. I inhaled. Little shocks danced around our entwined hands. I looked up at the frown on his face and I knew I wasn't the only one who felt it. He coughed. "Keep close." He began to walk.

I followed him. Sometimes glancing at our hands. His dwarfing mine. I could feel the callous fingertips probably from all that quidditch playing and gripping that broom hard. I wonder how they'll feel on-

"Almost there." His deep voice pulled me away from my thoughts. This is so weird. I've never felt like this before.

"Close your eyes." He said coming up behind me. "Seriously, do it!"

"Err...okay?" I shut them and felt him gripped my shoulder and steer me forwards. Finally we stopped.

"Welcome to Jamestopia!" He said.

I opened my eyes and gasped. In front of me was the most beautiful place I had ever seen. The moon shone down illuminating the pale white flowers scattered along the grass. The place was small, enough to fit two grown people comfortably. It overlooked a small lake which reflected the moonlight causing it to look like a pool of silver.

I turned to look at Potter who was looking at me with a weird expression on his face.

"This place is amazing." I whispered.

He nodded. "Come." He led me to the middle and sat down gesturing for me to do the same. "Be absolutely quiet." He said lifting a finger to his lips. I almost laughed at the serious expression on his face. "Lay back." He whispered. We laid on the ground facing the empty sky. He pointed at the sky. "What am I surpose to be looking at?" I whispered back.

"Give it a minute." Then one by one tiny specks of green lights erupted above us until the whole sky was filled with little dancing lights. It stole my breath away.

"Fireflies." Potter whispered to me. I turned my head sideways to face him. The lights shone down illuminating half of his face. It made his thick black hair look like it had green tips. He faced me as well and slowly smiled. My god, he was beautiful. "Check this out." He lifted his hands and clapped loudly twice. The lights turned off. A few seconds later they reappeared. Wow. "That's so cool." I said. "My turn." I clapped and laughed with glee as they disappeared and reappeared again. We took it in turns turning them on and off like a light switch.

Potter sat up. "Pass me a sandwich. I-am-starved!" I sat up and opened the food parcel.

"You're not the only one." I said passing him one then taking one for myself. "Our hike here really took it out of me." I shoved half of it into my mouth and chewed. "What?" I mumbled wiping my mouth.

He grinned and shook his head. "Nothing. It's just that you're going to town on that." He nodded to my half eaten sandwich and took a large bite of his own.

Did he expect me to eat like I was some hoity toity type? Eck...did I just say hoity toity? You know what, just to rub it in I shoved the rest into my mouth and chewed loudly with my mouth open. "Take that." I grumbled.

He grabbed two cupcakes and stuffed them into his mouth. "O what!" He said.

Oh hell no! I cleared my mouth and picked up my banana. I opened my mouth wide and slowly put the banana in. I wanted to fit all of it in without chocking myself. Damn it. I could only manage 3/4 of it before I had to take a bite. I chewed it up and laughed at Potter.

Who was chocking! He motioned for the flask. I opened it and hastily shoved it into his hands. He drank it down swiftly.

"Why did you do that?" He chocked out.

I didn't do nothing. "What?" I asked innocently. Honestly I had no clue.

"The banana!" He gulped eyes wide open.

"What...did you want some?" I asked. "There might be another one in the parcel but you know... DIBS!" I shot out first

"No I don't want one!" He said.

"Well good cause I already called dibs." I retorted. Matureness, thy name is Delaney. Was matureness even a word? Who cares!

He rubbed his mouth. "You honestly don't know what you just did."

I looked at him. "Other then eat banana." I shook my head.

"Forget about it then."

We spent the rest of the time talking about nothing really. I asked him how he knew what to do when I was panicking and he told me how his little brother Albus used to suffer from panic attacks. I told him how I couldn't sleep without eating a banana which he just laughed out. He told me he had found this place back in first year and I joked that he must have gotten a lot of girls by bringing them here. He winked and just grinned. I teased him and called him a complete nerd for calling it 'Jamestopia'. How did I space on that earlier on? He asked me why I always wore a beanie hat and then pulled it off my head causing my hair to tumble down. Things got wierd after that. I don't know how but somehow we had shifted position and now I was sitting between his legs with my back against his chest. He was currently playing with my hair while I was toying with flask which was the only piece of food we had left. He was telling me about this weird ass dream he had where all his family was replaced with talking pengiuns and whenever they talked there was canned laughter played on the background. They ended up frying Albus and eating him. Talk about crazy.

"What the wierdest dream you've ever had? He asked me. His breath on my neck causing chills to run all over my body.

It took me a moment to collect myself. "Err...okay. This wasn't like my weirdest dream, more like a recent one. I was visiting this creepy hotel-."

"As you do." Potter butted in.

"Don't butt in." I said giving his thigh a slap. "And there was zombies there."

"Why?"

"I don't know!" I gave him another slap ignoring his growl. "And we had guns."

"Who's we?"

"Would you let me finish?"

"Sorry, go on."

"There were a bunch of attractive rich teenagers with me."

"Which makes perfect sense."

"I will stab you!". I threatened. "Back to my dream, the guns had no bullets so we had to use our imaginations."

"What?"

"We imagined bullets going into the zombies head."

"Good God! It must have taken seconds before all of you were eaten."

"Actually no, the zombies where good sport. They fell down when we pretend shot them."

"You're freaking kidding me."

"Yeah." I laughed. "Those kids were stupid, when they run out of pretend ammo they just gave up and were killed. Jokes on them, I ran out but pretended to still have more pretend bullets."

He burst out laughing. "You are so weird."

I went on to tell him about this huge zombie called Hordor who we couldn't defeat with our pretend bullets so we had to hide from him. Only the teenagers were making a lot of noise and attracted Hordor to us. So I left them behind to get eaten and legged it out of there. Hordor chased me but was shot down by the footmen who had actual bullets and he died. Then I woke up.

He was still laughing. I felt the vibrations on my back. Then I felt him move the hair from my neck and out of the blue his cool lips were on my neck. I sucked in a breath. His lips trailed upwards caressing my jawline then to my ear. I bit back a moan.

"James." I said my voice barely a whisper.

"Hmm." Was his only reply. His finger took my chin and tilted it towards his face. His heavy-lidded eyes met mine.

"I've never- I don't- I mean-." My brain couldn't even form a sentence.

"Yes?" His voice deep.

"I can't-I don't do this with boys." He pulled away with a shocked look on his face. I mentally slapped myself when I realised how that sounded.

"I mean I _do _do this with boys." I rushed out. "But I haven't with a lot." Oh Merlin, was I even making sense?

He chuckled. Oh great, I've fucked this up. "Delaney Shaw.. you're something else."

Yeah, a freak. He leaned down and gave me a quick kiss on the side of my mouth. For a second there I forgot how to breath.

"We'll take this slow." He said pulling back. "And with that, we really have to go."

I admit I was a little disappointed but I was glad that he understood me. We packed up and made our trip back to the castle in silence, hand in hand. He walked me all the way towards the Hufflepuff common room. Of course he knew where it was. Hogwarts was like a second home to the Potter/Weasley clan.  
We stopped in front of the portait of the sun and moon holding hands saying our awkward goodbyes. He gave me another kiss on the corner of my mouth and I swear I swooned a little.

"By the way." I said as he turned to leave. "How did you know where to find me?"

He winked and gave me the cocky grin. "Can't divulge trade secrets." And with that he was gone. I walked into the common room and I actually caught myself skipping. I stopped and shuddered. What has gotten into me? _James Potter,_ a little annoying voice said in my head. Oh great, now the voices where back.

I tiptoed into my dorm room and climbed into my bed. And as corny as it was...I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

* * *

A/N: oh Yeahh. I uploaded faster huh. You know, I actually had that dream and it was scary! Hordor was a monster! Of course, I know to use real bullets if there ever was a zombie attack. Cough. I'm not stupid. Cough.

Anyways thank you all a million times for reading so far and please review.

Cheerio,

That's so Slytherin


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing...

Enjoy!

* * *

_Delaney _

A high pitch scream woke me from my deep slumber. I shot up grabbing my wand from under my pillow, ready to battle the intruder. I saw Kate wide eyed still screaming and pointing behind me. I let out a scream myself and leapt off the bed trying to escape the hideous monster behind me. Oh Merlin, I bet it's that damned giant spider we saw on Tuesday. Damn it Kate, she promised she killed it. I scanned my bed but found nothing. I looked at Kate. Her finger was following me. I screamed again. It's on me! I whacked furiously at my body, jumping up and down. I pulled off the top that I was wearing and threw it to the ground and stumped up and down on. It still wasn't enough. I could feel it on me. I continued slapping my body trying to kill the monster!

"Stop! Stop! Why are you hitting yourself?" Kate's question caused me to stop moving.

"Spider!" I yelled at her. "On me!"

She looked puzzled. "What are you on about?"

Like she didn't know. She was the one who warned me after all. "You said there was a spider on me."

She shook her head looking at me like I was crazy. "No I didn't."

"You screamed and you pointed at me!"

"Merlin Lane, you need to stop being such a drama queen when it comes to spiders. And FYI, I was pointing to what you were wearing. Or in case you didn't notice. IT'S A FREAKING Quidditch JERSEY!"

I covered my ears as her voice hit a painful high pitch. "Jeez. Calm down."

She picked it up like it was a sacred possession. "It has a 'C' on it! and Gryffindor!" She said like it was the most scandalous piece of news she'd ever heard. "It's Potters isn't it? Did you steal it?" She let out a gasp and whispered in a harsh tone. "Did you sleep him?"

I scrunched up my face in disgust. "God no. I wouldn't even-" I stopped as memories of what happened earlier crossed my mind. I warm flush ran through my body as I thought about touching him and I realised I would totally do him. Merlin I'm such a slut. I haven't even kissed him yet. _Yet? _Getting your hopes there Shaw.

Kate snapped her fingers in front of my face. "Girl, you better answer me like right now!"

What? I snapped out of my thought bubble. "I ran into him. It was cold. He gave it to me." I lifted my hand casually dismissing it as though it happened everyday.

"You ran into him!" Kate exclaimed. "Bitch, you are so lucky. What I wouldn't give for a piece of that fine arse!"

I gave her a little shove. "You have a boyfriend!' My voice filled with disbelief.

She winked at me and giggle. "And I love him to bits but that doesn't make me blind now does it?"

"You whore." I laughed at her. She bought the jersey closer to her and closed her eyes bringing it to her nose.

"Eww! Don't sniff it!" I yelled in horror.

"Smells like lust." She said giving me a another wink. I snatched it off her hands and threw it back on my bed.

"You're flipping crazy."

"I know!" She said happily. "But I am a little peeved you crossed number three of_ my _List off."

List? Huh? Oh! I gave myself a mental slap as I remembered 'The List'.

Back in forth year, when Kate was busy trying re-invent herself, she made up a list. A list containing five things she wanted to have done before the end of seventh year. A sort of bucket list. Something she forced me to do as well.

Hers where;

1) _Date at least one boy from each house. _Check. (That very same year she went out with Paul from Slytherin, Jamal from Gryffindor and Daniel from Hufflepuff).

2) _Have a party thrown for her._ Nope. (Seeing as we where currently at the bottom of the social ladder I doubt this would ever happen but hey, a girl can dream).

3) _Be given a Quidditch jersey from a player._ (This failed since she ended up falling in love with Jack back in fifth year, a chess playing Ravenclaw with killer dance moves).

4)_ Have sex in McGonagall's office._ (I have no idea why. Kate's a little weird when it comes to McGonagall).

5)_ Fall in love._ Check. (Good old Jack and his dance moves. She was helpless, her only choice was to fall in love).

My one consisted of some very simple things but Kate scrunched the first list which involved such classic as 'attend a Quidditch match' and 'visit the library' made me change them into 'enjoyable' things. So in the end I was left with;

1) _Make the great hall rain_(But since I suck at magical pranks and honestly can not be bothered to look into the magic required into doing this, I can safely say the Great Hall will remain rain-free during my Hogwarts years).

2)_ Steal the snitch from a championship game. _Check. (Did it last year. Slytherin vs Gryffindor. The game lasted for two days before I let it loose again. People were pissed. It's safe to say the only reason I'm still alive is because nobody found out. I still laugh thinking about it).

3)_ Have sex in the Quidditch pitch. _(Kate said I had to have one that involved sex but I'm pretty sure I'm going to leave Hogwarts as a virgin. Note to self: Look into getting laid).

4)_ Dance in the great hall in my underwear_. (Alone. After dark, obviously. I was going to go for completely naked but then thought of all the bits just jumping up and down. Didn't sound like a lot of fun).

5) _Burp for-at least-ten seconds_. (I'm completely serious! It's my life long dream. I'm envious of guys who can do it so effortlessly. I once saw a guy drink a cup of water and let out a belter. I wanted to hurt him. Here I am downing myself with as much fizzy drinks as I can, practically choking myself when this prick can do it with freakin water).

A little part of me wanted to rub it in Kate's face that I had a Quidditch jersey but I held it in. Instead I picked it up from my bed and shoved it into my bag. A few things rattle and I think I heard howl in there whilst I was putting it in. I wouldn't even be surprise if an animal was stuck somewhere in there. I'm not going to bother to look. It got itself in there, it'll get it self out. That's my motto when it comes to my bag.

"Let's go get some brekkie." I said looking back at her. "I'm giving it back to him."

"What! No!" Kate gasped. "Gemme! I want it!"

Yeah, that was so not going to happen. I picked up a random shirt and jeans from the floor, sniffed them and saw that they were clean and put them on.

"Aw god no! You did _not_ decide to wear those because they smell clean?"

I shrugged. "I'll meet you at the table." I said grabbing my hat and pulling it on over my hair and walked out without waiting for her, knowing that it was going to take her at least half an hour to get ready.

* * *

I saw Potter casually leaning against the great hall. He was just standing there doing nothing and how was it he made that look effortlessly sexy?

Okay Delaney, let's do this and get out. Quick and simple.

I nervously walked up to him. Not exactly sure how to so this. I tapped his shoulder and let out a little cough. He turned around and a great smile broke out on his face when he saw me momentarily startling me. My stomach did a flip. Control yourself, Delaney.

"Morning Shaw." He drawled lazily. "Sleep well?"

I blushed a little. Damn! Why am I acting like such a girl? Say something. "Can't complain." I said. "Except somewhere along the night this weird guy practically dragged me off to the middle of nowhere. I swear for a moment there I thought I was going to star in an amateur horror film."

He burst out laughing. "Poor sod but I'm pretty sure he had an ulterior motive." He wiggles his eyebrows. "He probably just wanted to get into your pants." He teased.

My eyes widened. Does he mean himself? Potter wants to get inside my pants? I don't even wear attractive underwear. But he doesn't know that. Note to self: consider buying sexy underwear.

"You okay." His voice pulling me away from my thoughts. I have _got_ to stop zoning out on people. "Kinda lost you for a second there."

"Err, okay...whatever." I shoved my hand down my bag and rummaged for his jersey. I pulled it out and handed it to him. "Tell the weirdo I said cheers."

"I'm pretty sure he would want you to keep it."

"And I'm pretty sure I don't."

A high pitch giggle interrupted us. I spun around and saw that annoying bitch from Slytherin walking towards. Woah, that's a bit harsh Lane.

She bounced towards us, twirling a lock of her hair in her finger, her mouth smacking together a piece of bright pink bubble gum. Bloody hell, what was she wearing. More like what wasn't she wearing. She looked practically naked. She stopped in front if Potter and started lightly stroked his shoulder. An ugly feeling erupted inside me and I imagined taking her sharp claws that she probably called nails and shoving them somewhere where the sun doesn't shine.

"Hey Jamie!" She giggled. God good, _Jamie_.

"Little- I mean, Holli." He nodded at her, not looking to pleased with her which made me feel a lot better. I gave out a little cough.

She turned and gave me a glare. "Can we help you?" Oh, finally noticed I was here, did you?

"I doubt it." I replied. "Later Potter." I said nodding clearly dismissing him. A hand latched on to my upper arm when I turned around to move.

"Don't leave." He nodded his head at Holli's head. "She's leaving."

She gasped and bit her lower lip. I think the look was suppose to look sexy or something but she just looked like she had something stuck up her bum. When she released her lip I could see a wad of bubble gum that was stuck to it. Eww.

"Aww Jamie. Don't be like that." She pouted. Eck...her voice is so whiny. "I'm sure _that_-she pointed at me- needs to give back that hideous outfit to whichever hobo she stole it from."

Oh hell no! Bitch is going down. But before I could slap the blonde out off her Potter stepped in.

"Get out of here, Holli." He said in a cold voice. "You're just embarrassing yourself. Just because you dress like a slut doesn't mean Shaw here has to. Even if she chooses not to dress like a girl; I'm pretty sure some people might find this attractive."

Ouch? That's got to be the most back handed complement I've ever heard. Was he defending me? Or insulting me?

"Thanks Potter. But I've got this." I say pulling my sleeves up. Holli's eyes widened and she let out a little gasp. I stepped closer to her. She spun around quickly and dashed away. "Wise choice!" I yelled after her.

Potter looked at me sheepishly. "Sorry about her. Some girls don't take no for an answer."

"It's fine. Honestly I can't believe I share the same gene pool with girls like her."

He grinned at me. "Me either."

A little silence followed. I started feeling nervous all of a sudden.  
Of course he isn't interested in me. Why would he care how I look? He looked up at me with a weird expression on his face. One that I couldn't decipher

"Look, you shouldn't let her bother you. If you're happy with how you look that's all that matters."

It took me a moment to fully understand what he just said. Was I happy?

"Want to join me for breakfast." He said clearly changing the subject.

I shook my head. "No thanks." I gave him a nod and walked away.

* * *

"What was that all about?" Kate asked me the second I sat down. I guess she finally made her way down.

I poured myself a cup of tea and stirred some sugar in it, looking deeply in the cup. "Do I look like a hobo?" I asked still gazing deep into the tea.

"What! Who said that?" She asked. Her voice had a hint of anger in it.

"That Holli girl in Slytherin."

"And why would you listen to a skank like her?"

I finally looked up at her feeling rather glum. "Because she's right."

She looked up at me shock spread though her face. "Are you kidding me? You always go on about how you don't care about how you look?"

"_I_ don't care but other people might?"

"What other peo-" she trailed off looking at where my gaze was at. "_James Potter_. Did he say something? Because I swear to Merlin, I'll skin him alive of he hurt you."

I shook my head vigorously. "No. It's not like that." I said. "He said if I was happy with my look, then the rest shouldn't matter."

Kate raised an eyebrow in question. "So what's the problem then?"

I took a sip of my tea. "Am I happy though?"

"What has gotten into you?" Kate said looking quite peeved off. "Why are we even having the conversation?"

I reached over for some toast and started to butter it. "Here I am talking about possibly changing my look, something might I add you've been on my case to do since forever and you're getting angry at me?" This made no sense. I thought she would be happy, jumping up and down with glee.

She reached over and placed her hand on top of mine. "Lane, I want you to change because you want it. Not for some random guy. Do this for you."

I stopped chewing and paused for a moment. Potters words flashing through my head. _Even if she chooses not to dress like a girl._ Did I? I looked down at what I was wearing and remembered this morning when I picked the shirt and jeans I was wearing from the floor, I gave them a sniff and deemed them clean enough to wear. They hang off me terribly and made me look frumpy. How have I never noticed this? Oh fuck, I'm wearing mum jeans. _I'm wearing freaking mum jeans._ Was I just hiding behind my clothes? Did Potter look at me as a girl? Merlin I hope he did. He didn't seem to mind yesterday. Not that he acted differently today.

Pull yourself together Shaw! I took a deep breath. I knew what I had to do. I looked at my best friend and said "Kate...make me over."

She didn't react at all. Really, I thought they'd be tears and screaming. Possible fireworks and banners. Oh well.

"And this is for you." Kate said slowly. "Not for James Potter or anyone else."

"Definitely just for me." I replied.

"Well, in that case..." She trailed off. Then all of a sudden she jumped up and screamed in joy, knocking over a bowl of cereal.

"Oh my god!" She slid over the table and grabbed me and pulled me into tight hug, squeezing the life out of me. All the while squealing in happiness. I looked around and sure enough most people had stopped eating and talking and were looking at us strangely. My eyes met with Potter and he mouthed 'You okay?'. I nodded and pointed at Kate and did the universal sign for crazy with my finger. He just grinned and turn around.

The person next to us muttered 'Lesbos." into her bowl.

I pulled her off me. "Kate calm down. People are staring."

"Let them stare!" She said flinging her arms flamboyantly. "Todays going to be the best day ever!"

"Exaggerating much?" I asked with a grin on my face. Okay, I admit it I was getting a little excited about this.

"What's an exaggeration?"

I looked up and saw Dominique and Rose Weasley sliding into the seats in front if us.

"Sup Kate." Dominique Weasley said.

"Hey Dominique." Kate replied acting as if two of the most popular girls in school sitting next to us was a normal occurrence. It wasn't. "I was just telling Lane here how today was going to be the best day ever!" She paused. "Well, at least for me."

"And why is that?" Rose asked.

Kate put an arm over my shoulder. "I'm giving her a makeover!"

"Really." Rose said raising an eyebrow. "Didn't you say she's fine with the way she looks." They talked? About me? Where the hell was I?

"Well apparently not. It's seems like my poor clueless friend here has had an epiphany. She's finally letting me make her over."

Dominique let out a little squeal. "That's great news." She started clicking her fingers wildly around her head. "So many ideas swimming through my head about how to fix whatever you've got going on there." she gesture to my clothes with her palm. "Can we join? I live for these things!"

I nodded. "Sure. The more the merrier." Like I was ever going to turn down Weasleys.

"Brilliant." Rose said.

From there we planned out the rest of the day. First they were going to take me to Hogsmeade for new clothes, then we'll have lunch and after we were going to head back to the Gryffindor common room where they'll proceed to make me over in time for the party tonight, which I had totally forgotten about. Now I'm feeling pretty nervous about it.

We finally left the Great Hall with me stealing one last look at Potter and blushing when his cousins gave me inquiring looks when they caught me staring at him. I just put my head down and walked quickly out of the Hall.

* * *

I never walk on this side of Hogsmeade. The side full of makeup stores, hair dressers and clothing shops. But today, that will all change. They dragged me into a little boutique. Walking in I felt like I was stepping into a cloud. The room was aglow with pastel coloured walls. All around me was a flurry of multicoloured clothes. Ranging from skirts to dresses, from jeans to bras.

"This way." Dominique said steering me towards an aisle. "These are the discount items. More affordable things."

I stopped her. "Money isn't an issue. Get me whatever you think I need." If I was going to do this, I was going to do this right.

She clapped her hands. "Well then...this should be fun."

I spent the next hour trying on and modelling clothes for them. They must have picked out almost half the shop for me to wear.

"Are you kidding me?" Rose said as I stepped out with the first outfit.

"What?" I said confused. I thought the skirt and top I was wearing looked good on me.

She stood up and walked up to me. "Look at that body." She told the others gesturing at me. I felt like I was on display. "It's flipping gorgeous!"

"Why did you hide all that?" Dominique asked in shock.

I looked at Kate for some help.

"She doesn't even realise." she said shaking her head. "You see what I've had to live with? I've been telling her that for years." Gang up on me, why don't you. They proceeded to talk about what type of clothing suits me better completely leaving me out of this.

"Don't I get a say on this?" I asked when Dominique handed me a pair of black shorts.

"No. You lost your right to have a say in anything when you decided to let us give you a makeover." She replied. "Today, we decide everything."

"Well all-righty then."

"Try this on." Rose said throwing me another top. I whipped off the one I had on in front of them and heard a collection of gasps. What? They've been poking and prodding me all day and _now_they were going to get shy at me flashing them a bit of boobage.

"Who did that to you?" Dominique said. I looked and saw the horror in her eyes. She was looking at my flesh coloured sports bra.

"I did this to myself." I replied.

"What is it?" She asked in horror.

"Its my bra!" I said proudly.

"That is not a bra."

"It keeps everything together." I said grabbing my boobs.

"Why do you think is going to come popping out?" Dominique said grinning. "That's it! We're getting you new underwear too."

"C'mon really. Is that really necessary?" I asked.

"Every girl should have sexy underwear, Delaney."

"You never know who might see them." Rose said.

"What size are you?" Dominique said flicking through racks with Kate.

I shrugged. "No idea. This is one size fits all." I said flicking my bra.

Dominique actually looked like she was going to faint. "How have you survived all these years?"

I grinned at her shock. "What can I say? I'm such a sad excuse of a girl."

Kate walked over and swatted my arm. "Don't say it like you're proud of it."

I stuck out my tongue at her.

"What size are you?" Dominique asked coming up to me and putting her hands on my boobs.

"Hey!" I said slapping them away. "Invasion of privacy much?"

She winked at me. "Honey, you lost all right your privacy when you decided to have a full body makeover." The sales lady came over with a sharp looking contraption. After a short conversation with the other three girls she came towards me holding the metal stick up.

"Wait, wait, wait." I put my hands up. "Hold on lady. Where are you going with that?" I stared at it like it would attack me at any given moment. "You're not sticking that up me!"

She gave me a stern look as if to say 'is this girl serious'. "No need to worry." She said calmly. "I'll just scan your chest and it'll tell me you size." A few beeps later Dominique shouted in disbelief "You're a double D? A freaking double D!".

"How the hell did you hide_ those_ from everyone?" Rose demanded.

I looked down at my chest. "Yeah." I dragged out the word. "They pissed me off hence the one-size fits all." I wiggled my eyebrows. "They're sturdy!"

They both gasped as if I had whipped out my wand and started Crucioing a baby.

Kate shook her head. "This is what I have to live with." Then she gave a wicked laugh. "But not anymore."

Once the others had recovered from tier shock they begun piling underwear into my hands. Which I refused to model for them but agreed to buy every last scrap of lace flung at me. Luckily it didn't take long after that to finish with the shopping. I had left with what felt like half the shop, all the bags shrunken and shoved into my bag.

And I was starving.

Shopping all afternoon had given me the serious case of the munchies. We stopped by The Three Broomsticks and ordered lunch all the while talking about our plans for the rest of the day.

* * *

The trek back to the Gryffindor common room was fast much to my dismay. I was kind of hoping to delay after I overheard Dominique and Kate talk about the best waxing techniques.

I had only been in the common room once completely by accident. I fell asleep during Transfiguration and next thing I knew I was in the inside of Ellis Peirce's bag judging by the name of the Potions book in front of me looking around at a giant version of the world. It took me awhile longer than I'm proud of to realised I had been transfigured into a doll. Well the spell wore off and I had ended up ripping his bag open. Luckily for me the common room was empty so I just legged it out of there before anyone noticed.

So when Rose and Dominique dragged me up towards tier dorm I looked pretending to be seeing it for the first time.

"What do you think?" Rose asked when she caught sight of my wondering eyes. "Pretty cool eh?"

Nah, not my style. Ha! As if I have a style. But in all seriousness the Gryffindor common room looked all regal and cosy. Like something you'd find in a family manor. All huge fireplace, oak tables and plush looking sofas.

At least the girls dorm looked exactly like ours minus the Hufflepuff curtains. Dominique made a beeline straight towards a desk. She tapped it twice with her wand and one by one beauty tools started to appear. She twisted around flamboyantly and gave us a grin.

"All right ladies." She begun. "Let the fun begin!"

* * *

_James _

"Was that Shaw I just saw giving back your jersey?" Fred asked me the second I sat down.

I grinned at him. "Sure was." I looked around for something to eat. My hand paused when I saw a banana by the fruit ball and memories of yesterday came back. Bloody hell. Did that little chit know what she was doing to me? You don't put penis shaped objects on your mouth and don't expect a guy to react. I shifted in my seat.

"How did she get that?' He asked.

I turned to Matt and gave him a look of satisfaction. "Last night. When we were together. Alone."

I felt the satisfaction as I saw their jaw drops.

"How did this happen?" Matt asked.

"I found her upset and comforted her." I said wiggling my eyebrows.

Fred grinned. "Did you tap that?"

For some reason that question annoyed me. "No."

"Have you kissed her?"

"Not on her mouth."

"Couldn't close?" Matt teased.

I threw a grape on his head. "I could have closed. Didn't want to rush is all."

"Well times running out." Fred said. "5 weeks left."

"In less than that I'll have have her eating from the palm of my hand." I looked at them with a grin. "I've got a plan."

"You going to do a James Potter?" Matt said through a mouth full of eggs. Fred groaned.

"You got it."

The James Potter was a set of 5 simple rules I came up with to getting a girl to fall for you.

1) Compliment insult her. (This is when you give her a compliment but insult her at the same time. Treat them mean, keep them keen.)

2) Touch her as often as you can.  
(Pretty self explanatory)

3) Eye contact. (As often as you can without being creepy)

4) Make her feel special. (Do something only for her. Genuinely something that would embarrass you).

5) Earn her trust.

After that she's putty in your hands.

There was some commotion behind us causing us to stop talking. I turned and saw Shaws friend jumping on her. Our eyes met and I saw the embarrassment in her eyes. I mouthed 'You okay?' She pointed to her friend and signed crazy, which made me grin. This girl sure was entertaining. I looked back at my friends.

"This is going to be a walk in the park."

We carried on eating, planning which shops to hit in our day out.

"What are Dominique and Rose doing over there with them?" Matt asked out of the blue.

I looked and saw my cousins laughing along with Shaw and Kate and inwardly fist pumped. If Dominique and Rose accept her then all the other girls will to. This is going to making my job easier.

"Can we get out of here?" Fred said. "Dad's got some new inventions he wants us to test try."

Hell yeah! The best thing about about having Uncle George as family...all the cool free inventions.

* * *

We bumped into Roxanne and LeStrange on our way to Uncle George's shop. I have no idea why Roxanne hangs around that sour bitch.

"Sup!" Roxanne greeted us. Fred went and gave her a hug.

"O dearest sister, how I've missed you." Fred said placing two very exaggerated kisses on her cheeks.

"Tis been to long, o brother of mine." She replied pulling him into another hug.

"Quit being ridiculous." I said knowing for a fact they were together this morning.

"It's not my fault we're never together." Fred said. "She hangs around with the wrong sort." He crinkled his nose in disgust as he turned to LeStrange.

"Stop being pathetic, Weasley." LeStrange retorted.

"Can we leave?" Matt said. "Being around her is starting to make me feel sick."

"Could you guys behave for just a minute?" Roxanne said always trying to be the peace maker between us four. Not going to happen.

"With her. Not bloody likely." Fred said.

"Why don't you all just fuck off?" LeStrange yelled at us. "Just leave me the fuck alone!" Rude much?

Roxanne grabbed her arm. "You okay?" She asked LeStrange.

How about us? We're not the ones losing are tempers.

"Someone's awfully bitchy today." Matt said and then added in a stage whisper "Time of the month."

I stifled a grin but held back my laughter. Years of growing up with females has taught me many things and the number one most important rule is to never mention 'The Time Of The Month'. That's right. All in capitals. _That's_ how important it is. And never, I repeat never let them catch you laughing at them about it.

And just as I thought, LeStrange pulled out her wand. Luckily I had mine at the ready and was just about to disarm her, when her hand started shaking and she let go of her wand.

"You okay?" Roxanne asked again her voice filled with concern. I looked at LeStrange and finally took in her appearance. Her skin was pale and pasty and covered with a layer of sweat. Her eyes half lidded as though she was battling to keep them open. She does _not_ look good. Roxanne held her hand out as LeStrange started to sway.

"I told you, you shouldn't have come today!" Roxanne fretted.

"M'kay." LeStrange muttered. She tried to stand up straight. "See." A second later her eyes closed and her body crumpled to the floor. A shape moved in front of me and caught her before she hit the ground. "Silver!" Someone cried out. It took me a moment to realise Fred was the one who had caught her. He was lightly slapping her face trying to get her to wake up. "C'mon Silver. Wake up!" Roxanne knelt down beside them tears running down her face.

"I told her not to come today." She said her voice filled with panic.

Fred whipped his head around to is. "Matt!" He barked. I looked at Matt who seemed to be frozen at the spot. "Go get help! NOW!" He shouted. Matt finally moved pivoting on the spot and raced down the street.

I watched as Fred pull LeStrange into his lap. "What the fuck is wrong with her?" He yelled at Roxanne.

"I..she...I tried..." She stuttered in her panicked state more tears ran down her face. I went and stood behind her and place a hand on her shoulder.

"Roxie, calm down." I tried to sooth her. "Tell us what's wrong with her and Fred" I shot him a angry look "shouting at her isn't helping anyone."

"She's been sick all weekend." Roxanne rushed out. "Food poisoning."

"And why I'm I hearing about this now?" Fred asked.

The sound of LeStrange coughing stopped anyone from answering. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked up at Fred. She reached out with a shaking hand and touched Fred's face almost as of she didn't recognise who was in front of her.

"Fred?" She whispered. Huh, I guess she did recognise.

"I'm going to be sick." She murmured and that was the only warning I got before she turned around and threw up all over my shoes. I groaned. Getting thrown up on before a party isn't exactly how I thought my morning will go. And instead of feeling bad for me, Fred was holding her hair back whispering something into her ear. I get that she's ill and everything but seriously bros before hoes. And this one was certainly a ho.

Roxanne handed her a glass of water which she sipped slowly. Carefully, she tried to sit up. Fred put his arm around her waist to help her.

"Can you stand?" He asked her softly. She shook her head.

Fred looked up at me. "I'm going to carry her to the Hospital Wing. You stay here until Matt comes back and Roxanne grab her bag and follow us." He didn't even let us reply before he picked her up and literally ran down the street towards Hogwarts. Roxanne picked up the fallen bag and rushed on after him.

What the fuck just happened here?

It wasn't long before Matt arrived bringing with him a worried looking Uncle George.

"Where's Silver?" Uncle George asked. "Is she okay?" Hang on a minute, how the hell does Uncle George know LeStrange.

I pointed my thumb behind me. "Fred took her to the Hospital Wing. She's fine... unlike my puke filled shoes."

Uncle George let out a sigh of relief. "Phew, this schmuck here said she was probably dead." He gave Matt a tap on the head.

"Uncle George." Matt whined rubbing his head. "She looked really bad."

Uncle George whipped out his wand and in an instant my shoes were clean. "Listen, you guys go back to school and check on Silver. Tell Freddy to owl me, kay."

I nodded. I was about to ask him how he knew LeStrange but then I realised she was Roxanne's friend so of course he knew her. So why was he asking Fred to owl him instead of her?

It wasn't a hidden fact that we all didn't get along with her.

* * *

By the time we had reached the Hospital Wing we found Roxanne alone with LeStrange who was fast asleep and she told us that Fred had gone to our common room.

"Be careful." She yelled at our retreating figures. "He looked pretty mad when he left."

The first thing I noticed when I walked into the common room was a very angry looking Fred sitting on his bed clutching a crumpled piece of parchment in his hands looking down.

"You all right?" I asked moving to stand next to him. Matt moved over and sat on his bed looking over at us.

Fred put the piece of parchment into his pocket and slowly nodded. He rubbed the back of his neck still looking down.

"Roxanne said you were pissed?" Matt said but it came out more like a question.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Nah, I'm fine. Just didn't expect that to happen." He said looking at us. "Sorry for ruining our day."

"It ain't your fault LeStrange face planted on us." I replied. I moved over to my bed and sat down.

"I know but still..." He trailed off.

"There's one thing that's still nagging me." Matt blurted out. "You and LeStrange looked... comfortable."

Freds head popped up. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Matt gave him a look. "You know..."

"LeStrange!" Fred shouted out a look of disgust appeared on Fred's face. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

Matt held his hands up in surrender. "It just look like-"

Fred cut him off. "I don't give a fuck what it looked liked. I wasn't about to let her fall! How bad would that make us look? Do you think the teachers would believe we had nothing to do with it?"

He had a good point. "Still." I said. "You two looked pretty cosy."

"Are you saying I look good holding unconscious girls?" Fred snapped back. "Could you guys stop insulting me? Don't you remember the bullshit her parents pulled on my dads shops? Or what that they tried to do to Teddy?"

Suddenly all the doubt I had been having went away. How ridiculous was I being? The LeStrange's were bad news.

"Can we stop talking about her?" Fred snapped. "It's making me freaking nauseous."

"All right then." Matt said. "We're sorry."

Fred plopped down on his bed. "So, what now?"

"We have a few hours to kill before the party." Matt said." Want to go play some Quidditch then?"

I shook my head. "I'm feeling far too lazy. But you two can go. I'm going to work out some new strategies I want the team to try before the game with Hufflepuff in three weeks."

They both groaned.

"Come on James!" Matt whined. "It's flipping Hufflepuff. We've got nothing go worry about."

"A game is still a game." I declared. "Which means practise will be kicked up a notch."

"Seriously James?" Fred asked. "Last time we played them their keeper stopped halfway throughout the game to braid daisy chains from the grass. _Freaking daisy chains._"

"Let's not forget how their captain whipped out a guitar and started singing about butterflies and peace." Matt added.

"I don't give a damn about how they act because the fact is _I_ need Gryffindor to win."

"We're at the top!" Fred stated.

"Doesn't matter. Slytherin are 30 points behind us. We need to destroy Hufflepuff if we want to stay at the top."

They both groaned again.

"Tough shit guys." I said picking up my Quidditch scrap book and opening it. "It's happening. Suck it up." I dived into the book writing techniques and strategies, shutting them out.

* * *

_Delaney_

For the next hour they prodded at, waxed and plucked what felt like every inch of my body and by the time they had finished I was feeling numb and praying for escape or a quick death. Which ever came first.

Then they pushed me into their shower and gave me some of the scented body wash I had bought today. I came out smelling like vanilla and mint and damn it if I didn't try to take a bite of myself. Rose had hung up a robe for me to put on and next to it were a pair of underwear. I stuck my head out of the bathroom door.

"There's no way in hell I'm wearing these!" I shouted. Laughter followed my words and then Dominique shouted back "Our rules, honey! You're wearing those or you're gong commando."

"There isn't much of a difference!" I looked down at the scraps of black lace in my hands. A thong! This is going to be uncomfortable. I pulled them on slowly and looked at the mirror. Dare I say it, I looked pretty sexy! The thong feels better then I expected it to. Okay then, I can do this. I pulled on my robe and walked out of the bathroom.

Dominique had spread out what looked like her whole wardrobe on her bed trying to decide on what to wear for the party. Rose had her hair covered with a shower cap and was rummaging around the floor for something. Kate was standing in front of the desk with a pair of scissors in her hands and was looking up at me expectantly. Uh-Oh! She pointed at me then towards the chair in front of her. "Time for the haircut."

I curled a lock around my finger. The last hair cut I had received was all the way back in third year. "Keep it long." I told her. I'm too used to it.

Kate nodded with a very serious expression on her face. "Of course. You hair is absolutely gorgeous! Just going to tame some of these curls, give you some layers and possible a fringe."

"Whatever." I said. "Let's just get this over with". I sat still for about half and hour whilst Kate, Dominique and Rose toyed and fussed with my hair. I tell you this had better be worth it because I am not going through this again. After the haircut which I couldn't decide was good or not because they refused to show me the mirror, they spent another half hour deciding what I should wear.I just sat down and ate a banana. Time well spent if I do say so myself.

In the end they decided on one of the dresses I had bought today. I let out a sigh of relief once I saw it. Thank god it was one of the modest ones. It was a short crimson dress which reached a couple of inches above my knees. The top of the dress was modestly cut to highlight my breasts. It was cinched around the waist and flowed slight out. They paired it with a pair of strapless heels with turned me from a measly 5"3 to a 5"7. There's no way I could walk in these all night. That being said I gave myself a mental note to put a pair of my converses into my hand bag. Thank you undetectable extension charm!

And finally they started on the make-up. Cross my fingers I don't end up looking like a stripper.

"All done!" Kate declared with one last brush of blush on my cheeks. "There!"

I faces all three of them and nerves kicked in.

"Oh my Merlin!" Rose said.

"We are miracle workers!" Dominique added.

"Damn you look hot!" Kate finished.

They placed a mirror in front of me that had a blanket on top of it blocking my view.

"Okay." Dominique said. "In three...two..one!" The blanket was lifted.

I looked in the mirror and gasped.

_Holy Shit!_

* * *

_James _

The party had started about an hour ago and finally made our way down. Not trying to be fashionably late or anything, I just lost track of time. Honestly the best thing about being a 7th year was how easy it was to rope other people into doing all the labour work. All we have to do is show up to this thing and partay! Ha! 'Partay' sounds weird. So Hufflepuffian.

Fred made a beeline for the booze table. Oh yeah! Drunk Fred is awesome! But we call him Jamaican Fred because whenever he's hammered he ends up speaking in a Jamaican accent. He even tried to form a reggae band all by himself. Obviously he doesn't understand what a 'band' is.

Matt dropped a drink into my hand. "You seen Dominique?" he asked taking a large gulp.

I shook my head. "Not since this morning. Last time I saw her she was with Shaw and her mate." I took a gulp of my drink and winced when the sharp flavour burnt my throat. "Speaking of which...where is Shaw?"

Matt shrugged. "Did you actually think she'd show up?" he barked out. Be a little supportive would you mate.

"Doesn't matter anyway, I can't be seen with her. Not until I convince her to straighten up a bit. The rate I'm going it'll probably take another week."

Matt started choking on his drink. "You might want to rethink that." he said. I faced him and saw his eyes glued to the stairway. I cocked an eyebrow and followed his direction. I felt my jaw drop.

On the staircase walking down stood a vision in red. Even from the distance I recognise those icey blue eyes and those sarcastic lips.

"Is that..." Matt stopped.

"Delaney Shaw." I finished for him my voice sounding suspiciously high.

_Holy Shit _

* * *

AN:

Hey all, *nervous cough* hope you enjoyed the reading.  
Not quite sure how I feel about this chapter but the next chapter will be all about the party and you _know _thats when it all kicks off. Also for those wondering in this story the main charachters who will 'get together' will be those in 7th year. There will be little scenes where you see other people romancing but manly the 7th year are my main piority. I don't want to give anything away though. So stick around.

Cheers,  
Thats So Slytherin


End file.
